Amy Rose Adventures
by EdLovesWritting
Summary: Amy Rose é a protagonista. Metade narrativa, metade dramática. RougexKnuckles SonicxAmy BlazexSilver ShadowxMay CreamxTails May é uma personagem inventada por mim.
1. Se não há mais nada a dizer

_Episódio 1: Se não há mais nada a dizer._

_Aparece Tales, Sonic, Amy, Cream e Cheese, Big, Blaze, Rouge e Knukles a ter o que se parece com um lanche. Amy parece estar a olhar pela janela com um olhar estranho._

_Cream:__ (fala para Knucles) A Amy não parece estar muito bem hoje pois não? (quando diz isto Amy suspira)_

_Knukles:__ Sei lá, se calhar está outra vez deprimida porque o Sonic não lhe liga nenhum. Sei lá!! Também vocês raparigas, meu deus nunca se sabe o que se passa convosco! (cruza os braços.)_

_Rouge:__ (aparece rindo.) Knukles… Já devias ter aprendido a ser menos rabugento não? Sempre o mesmo refilão mal educado._

_Knukles:__(corando) Cala-te, ninguém te chamou para a conversa. É o que eu digo: MULHERES !! ____ ( Levanta-se e vai para o jardim.)_

_Rouge:__ Mas parece que ela não está mesmo bem. A Amy costuma estar tão contente que até chega a ser irritante sabes? _

_Cream:__ Acho que entendo… Numa maneira um pouco estranha… (diz levantando o sobrolho.)_

_No canto onde se encontra Amy esta está muito pensativa._

_Amy:__(pensando) Não me sinto bem aqui. Preciso de sair, estou farta de aqui estar, sempre a mesma coisa. Andar a sonhar acordada. Já chega. Além de mais parece que à algo que me está a chamar lá fora. (cerra os punhos) É isso, chega de paninhos quentes. Tenho de enfrentar a verdade. O Sonic não gosta de mim, e já é mais que tempo de crescer. Partirei hoje mesmo. Á noite. Sem despedidas, que eu não quero lágrimas. _

_No centro da sala, Sonic conversa com Blaze. No entanto não pára de olhar para o canto onde Amy está sentada, olhando pela janela._

_Blaze: __É o que eu te digo Sonic! Só vamos conseguir derrotar o Robotnik quando conseguir-mos que certos membros da equipa que têm menos capacidades deixem de atrapalhar! Estou farta de ter de andar a salvar pessoas! (Impaciente.)_

_Sonic:__ Blaze, não digas isso. Todos são importantes, e se não gostas de os salvar então é porque não os tratas como companheiros. Quando estás em apuros eles também te ajudam sempre! Ummm, já agora sabes o que se passa com a Amy? Ela parece triste. (diz pensativo)_

_Blaze:__ Não, mas provávelmente está a prender um birra por qualquer coisa. Sabes, a típica Amy. _

_Sonic:__ Desta vez ela parece mesmo mal. É melhor eu ir lá. (levanta-se.)_

_Blaze:__ (colocando-lhe a mão no ombro) Deixa a estar. A sério acho que ela precisa de ficar sozinha. (Sonic volta-se a sentar.)_

_Sonic:__ Provavelmente deves ter razão…_

_Amy, que observa cena, fica de repente com um olhar decidido._

_De repente, ouve-se um estrondo e todos vão lá para fora. Excepto Amy que fica sentada a olhar exactamente para o mesmo sitio._

_Lá fora está o Dr. Eggman que tem um novo robô._

_Dr. Eggman:__ Então? Posso saber porque não fui convidado para a festa?_

_Sonic:__ (sorrindo) Bem Eggman, não se pode dizer que sejas proprimente um amigo. _

_Dr. Eggman:__ (fingindo-se de ofendido) Sonic… Partiste-me o coração. Por isso… Vais pagar! (Ri-se à sua maneira parva.)_

_O robô avança perigosamente, mas Sonic desvia-se. Então o robô manda vários misseis, mas Rouge, Knukles, Blaze, Sonic e Tales conseguem desviá-las. Entretanto aparecem Silver e Shadow. _

_Silver:__ Festa? (diz com ar brincalhão) _

_Shadow:__ (rindo) A isto sim é que eu chamo uma festa!_

_E lançam-se ao ataque. Shadow foge de alguns misseis e desfere um poderoso ataque, assim Silver através de Telecinésia, atira várias rochas contra o robô. Por fim, Sonic e Shadow aliam-se e juntos em super velocidade atingem o robô que explode. No entanto Eggman consegue escapar. _

_Eggman:__ Bem Sonic, parece que hoje tiveste ajuda, mas deixa lá que em breve nem toda a ajuda que conseguires vai servir para me parar! (rindo mais uma vez)._

_Sonic: __Ei Shadow, Silver! Ficam? _

_Silver:__ Realmente estou com fome! (diz rindo)_

_Cream:__ Então vem Silver, que estamos a ver que ninguém come nada. (Diz isto enquanto o arrasta por um braço, enquanto Silver encolhe os ombros para Shadow e Sonic.)_

_Shadow:__ A Amy? Ainda não a vi._

_Sonic:__ Está lá dentro. Realmente está um pouco estranha nem veio ver do Eggman nem nada. _

_Shadow:__ Ummm… Vou ver o que se passa com ela. _

_(Sonic, fica um pouco incomodado mas encolhe os ombros e segue)_

_Shadow conversa com Amy._

_Shadow:__ Amy, estás bem? (pergunta preocupado ao ver o olhar vazio da amiga.)_

_Amy: __(sorrindo afectadamente) Sim, Shadow, estou óptima! Porque perguntas?_

_Shadow:__ Bem como não foste ver o que se passava lá fora…_

_Amy:__ Oh, o Eggman já não me espanta! Ele sai sempre derrotado! Por isso já nem me dou ao trabalho de ir ver!! (diz rindo.)_

_Shadow:__ Lá nisso tens razão. Até que dá pena! (Riem-se os dois, enquanto Sonic observa.)_

_A noite, cai e todos estão a dormir. Todos menos uma pessoa. Amy encontra-se a escrever uma carta, com lágrimas nos olhos._

_Amy:__ (Limpando as lágrimas.) Tem de ser. Não posso continuar aqui. Simplesmente não posso. (Fecha a carta, e coloca em cima da mesa da sala. De seguida abre a porta da rua, e olha por uma última vez a casa. De seguida vira-se e fecha a porta.)_


	2. O silêncio veio para ficar

_Episódio 2: O silêncio veio para ficar._

_As personagens acordam todas. Cream, vai fazer o pequeno almoço e passa pela sala sem reparar na carta que se encontra em cima da mesa. Mais personagens passam mas não reparam em nada. De seguida passa Sonic a correr, mas de repente pára na sala. _

_Sonic:__ (pensativo) Ah algo a mais aqui. (Olha para todos os lados e encontra a carta em cima da mesa, esta avança devagar e pega na carta, abre-a e começa a ler.)_

_Voz de Amy:__ Queridos amigos, queria informar-vos que ontem à noite parti, numa jornada que vou fazer sozinha. Uma jornada que já estava a precisar de fazer a algum tempo. Não me despedi de vocês pois não gosto de despedidas, mas digo-vos que vou tentar demorar o menos possivel. Assim que encontrar aquilo que procuro, que agora ainda não sei bem do que se trata, voltarei de seguida para vocês. Entretanto portem-se bem, tenham cuidado com o Eggman, tratem das minhas plantas, pois juro se as encontrar secas vou MATAR alguém!! Até breve. Beijos e abraços para todos e especialmente para a Cream, para o Big e para o Shadow que aturaram o meu mau humor. _

_Sonic deixa cair um lágrima e serra os punhos. _

_Sonic:__ A culpa é minha… (diz arrastademente) Eu devia ter ido falar com ela ontem, eu não devia ter ligado à Blaze! A Blaze nem sequer tem sentimentos, ela não sabe o que é amizade. Como pude fazer isto?_

_Cream e outras personagens aparecem._

_Silver:__ O que é que se passa Sonic? _

_Sonic:__ A Amy… Ela foi-se embora. (diz olhando para o chão e mostrando a carta.)_

_Shadow:__ Do que estamos à espera? Vamos buscá-la! _

_Sonic:__ Não Shadow! Ela pediu especificamente, para que ninguém fosse atrás dela. Vamos cumprir a vontade dela. (diz tristemente.)_

_Blaze:__ Ei, não é preciso ficarem assim! De certeza que ela não voltará não tarda. (pensando.) Até porque muito provávelmente não se consegue aguentar sozinha durante o dia inteiro… _

_Por essa altura Amy segue caminhando por uma floresta com a mochila ás costas. _

_Amy:__ Esta lugar é mesmo bonito. Incrivel as coisas que encontramos quando caminhamos sem rumo!! :D_

_Continua a caminhar até que tropeça numa pedra e cai. _

_Amy:__ Au! Sou mesmo desastrada. Bom não é grave e tenho de continuar porque tenho de arranjar um bom lugar para acampar! (levanta-se e continua a caminhar enquanto vai cantando.) _

_Nas árvores algo a parece observar e uma sombra move-se pela folhagem. _

_Por outro lado, Sonic encontra-se a correr sem rumo, mas pára quando chega à beira de um precipicio._

_Sonic:__ (senta-se) Amy, onde é que estás? (lembra-se dos momentos que passou com ela.) Porque é que ela se foi embora? Ela não era feliz? Ou se calhar a culpa era minha …_

_Aparece Rouge voando rapidamente pelos céus. _

_Rouge:__ Sonic! Vamos! O Eggman tem 3 esmeraldas do caos e criou um robô muito poderoso, o Shadow e o Silver estão a ter problemas em lidar com ele! _

_Sonic começa a correr e rapidamente chega ao local. _

_Aí encontra Eggman com um robô que parece ser um ouriço. _

_Sonic:__ Metal Sonic? (pergunta incrédulo)_

_Eggman:__ Podes crer Sonic! De volta para a vida! Ahahahah _

_Silver:__ Vamos Sonic juntos iremos destrui-lo! _

_Eggman:__ Pensa duas vezes Silver! Melhorei-o e como vocês não têm nenhuma esmeralda do caos! Não há nada que possam fazer! Ahahahah_

_Sonic:__ (confiante) Queres apostar? _

_Ele e Shadow lançam-se contra o robô, enquanto que Silver o levanta no ar para ser mais fácil de atingir. No entanto metal acciona um dispositivo de gravidade que o atrai para o solo e imediatamente se enrola numa bola indo contra Shadow e Sonic._

_Sonic:__ Mas o que é que?_

_Nisto Knukles atinge metal com muita força fazendo com que este caia para trás. Nesse instante Blaze envolve-o com chamas no entanto o metal não derrete. _

_Eggman:__ Sistema de refrigeração com nitrogénio! Melhor é impossível! Ahahahah. _

_Nesse instante Cream atira com uma pedra que acerta na cabeça de Eggman._

_Eggman:__ Sua pequena fedelha! Metal ataca-a!!_

_Metal vira-se para Cream que fica apavorada. _

_Sonic:__ (correndo) Pensa duas vezes!_

_E atira-se a Metal com toda a força. De seguida Shadow desfere um pontapé fortissimo e Big dá-lhe um murro. No entanto Metal mantém-se de pé. _

_Shadow:__ Isto não é possível!_

_Eggman:__ É possível sim! E quando eu tiver todas as esmeraldas será indestrutível!! _

_Metal! Já chega, vamos embora._

_Metal descola assim como Eggman deixando os outros atónitos._

_Na floresta…_

_Amy sente que está a ser seguida._

_Amy:__ Quem é que me está a seguir? Se eu descubro que és tu Sonic, Shadow ou Silver!!! (diz zangada)_

_No entanto ouve-se uma voz diferente._

_Voz:__ Receio que não seja nunhum dos teus amigos. Pequena Amy Rose! (nisto aparece um velho indio com os olhos roxos)_

_Amy:__ Quem é o senhor?_

_Orion:__ O meu nome é Orion! E sou o guardião deste amuleto! (Mostra o amuleto que traz ao pescoço com uma flor de lótus vermelha.) _

_Orion:__ E tu, vieste à procura dele._

_Amy:__ Eu não vim à procura de amuleto nenhum!_

_Orion:__ Mas vieste à procura de um rumo! Só quem não sabe o que quer da vida pode entrar nesta floresta e tu entras-te!_

_Amy:__ Mas eu …_

_Orion:__ O amuleto brilhou mal aqui entras-te o que é um sinal que tu és a escolhida para ficar com ele! Tu és a próxima guardiã do amuleto da essênica das sete esmeraldas do caos!! _


	3. Procurase heroína

_Episódio 3: Procura-se heroína_

_Orion conduziu Amy para um local secreto onde está uma árvore enorme ladeada de um fosso de água. _

_Amy:__ Então, o Orion está-me a dizer que antes do caos ser armazenado nas esmeraldas a essência de cada bocado foi colocado neste amuleto?_

_Orion:__ (Mexendo na fogueira.) Exactamente. Por isso é que este amuleto é tão poderoso! E muito díficil de manejar. É necessário anos de prática. No entanto, penso que não terás essa sorte!_

_Amy:__ Hã? Espera eu não disse que ia ficar com ele! (Diz incrédula)_

_Orion:__ Amy, não há nada que possas fazer, ele agora pertence-te! Assim como passou para mim irá agora passar para ti. O amuleto escolhe muito bem as pessoas a quem se dá. Têm de ser fortes e corajosas!_

_Amy:__ Fortes? Ahahahah. Eu não sou forte. Na verdade até sou uma das mais fracas. (Diz tristemente.)_

_Orion:__ É exactamente por isso! De certeza que as tuas fraquezas nunca te impediram de enfrentar o perigo pelos teus amigos? Pois não?_

_Amy lembra-se então da sua jornada com Lilith, e das vezes que salvou os seus amigos._

_Amy:__ Agora que fala nisso… _

_Orion:__ Bom, querida Amy devo-te já avisar. Que apenas teremos 2 semanas para te treinar pois estão a vir graves problemas. E tu, tens de estar pronta para os enfrentar!_

_Amy:__ Eu? Mas porquê eu?_

_Orion:__ Confia no amuleto Amy, e ele não te irá desiludir! Agora tenho de te avisar de uma coisa. Quando colocares o amuleto, este irá conferir-te certos poderes._

_Amy:__ Poderes?!_

_Orion:__ Sim, eu por exemplo controlo todas as plantas e animas com a minha mente, e confere-me bastante agilidade. (disse descontraido)_

_Amy:__ E a mim? _

_Orion:__ Depende da tua essência. Bom vamos lá passar à parte boa!! :D_

_Amy:__ ESPERE!!!!!!!!!!! Não sei se estou preparada._

_Orion:__ Amy, aquele apelo que sentiste era o talismã a chamar-te! Tens de enfrentar o futuro!_

_Amy:__ (Decidida) Tem razão! Não há mais paninhos quentes. (Coloca o medalhão.)_

_Há uma clarão de luz branca e rosa. Amy sobe no ar e fica de repente com o cabelo no ar e com o corpo prateado transformando-se em Super Amy. _

_As suas roupas mudam e fica com um vestido indio rosa com losangos azuis com penas azuis e vermelhas. A sua bandolete desaparece e em vez disso fica com o cabelo mais comprido e com ganchos com penas azuis e vermelhas, fica de repente com umas botas curtas vermelhas com penas de lado. A água do fosso levanta-se formando uma onde gigante e gira em volta da árvore. _

_Orion: __(Rindo) Ahahahah! E qual é a sensação? _

_Amy:__ A sensação é óptima! Sinto-me poderosa! Sinto-me invencível!! :D_

_Amy desce até ao chão suavemente e fica de novo com a sua cor normal e o seu cabelo cai._

_Amy:__ E então qual o meu poder? _

_Orion:__ Sem dúvida que controlas a água! Mas és capaz de aprender outros poderes quando fores aprendendo. De certeza que deverás conseguir controlar o gelo também!_

_Amy:__ Um isso até que é interessante… (diz pensando na adversão de sonic a água.)_

_Em casa…_

_Sonic sente um arrepio._

_Sonic:__ Estranho, tive a sensação de que algo mudou. Mas que esquisito. (Diz arrepiado-se.)_

_Entra Blaze._

_Blaze:__ Sonic! (diz sorrindo) Vamos treinar? Tenho de conseguir ter mais pontaria com as minhas bolas de fogo!_

_Sonic:__ Blaze não me apetece lá muito! (Blaze puxa-o por um braço.) Vá Sonic anda lá! Tens de apanhar ar, ainda não saiste de casa hoje!! (Sonic vai com ela revirando os olhos.)_


	4. Não há como voltar atrás

_Episódio 4: Não há como voltar atrás._

_Passaram-se 3 semanas desde que Amy partiu e todos começam a pensar que secalhar esta não volte mais. Neste momento encontram-se todos a tomar pequeno almoço e é notável que Shadow, Sonic, Cream e Tales estão tristes._

_Rouge:__ Mas o que é que se passa com vocês hoje? _

_Tales:__ Passaram já três semanas e a Amy ainda não deu notícias… Será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa? (Diz assustado.)_

_Sonic bate com o punho na mesa e todos se calam. _

_Sonic:__ Não lhe aconteceu nada está bem? Se o Eggman ou assim a tivesse, então já teria se gabado à muito tempo! Por isso não pensem negativo está bem?_

_Blaze:__ (comendo calmamente.) Sinceramente não sei qual o motivo de tanta balbúrdia! Para mim, a Amy encontrou alguém e apaixonou-se! Ela ainda é muito nova por isso ainda tem muito que viver! É o mais provável!_

_Shadow:__ Achas mesmo que a Amy, nos ia trocar por um namorado qualquer? (Diz indignado.) Vê-se mesmo que não a conheces bem!_

_Blaze:__ Pois não conheço! Mas pelo que ela se dá a conhecer é exactamente aquilo que parece! Uma menina mimada._

_Sonic:__ As aparências iludem Blaze. Não te esqueças disso. _

_E nisto sai correndo pela porta. _

_Tales:__ Sonic!! _

_Knukles:__ Qual é a dele? Desde que a Amy partiu que anda assim!_

_Tales:__ Eu acho que ele se sente culpado pelo facto da Amy ter partido… _

_Na floresta:_

_Orion:__ Amy, deite o melhor treino que pude e tu foste sem dúvida uma óptima aprendiz! Por favor, não te esqueças de vir visitar-me!_

_Amy:__ Não esquecerei Orion, meu mestre. Cuida bem da árvore mãe. Virei aqui assim que puder. _

_Orion:__ Voa alto águia. _

_Amy:__ Corre depressa puma. (Abraçam-se)_

_Orion:__ Agora vai pequena, e vai depressa que os teus amigos parecem estar em apuros._

_Amy segue caminho andando rapidamente, como quem vai mais a voar do que a andar._

_Sonic, encontra sonic metal a vesculhar um campo._

_Sonic:__ Deve estar à procura de outra esmeralda do caos! (Vai ter com ele.) Ei tu! Andas perdido?_

_Sonic Metal torce a cabeça como quem avalia o adversário. _

_Metal:__ Estou em missão. Não tenho tempo para combater. _

_Sonic:__ Então acho que vais ter de arranjar um espaço na tua agenda! _

_Nisto manda um pontapé em Metal que faz com que este rasteje vários metros._

_Metal:__ Tu pedis-te Sonic. _

_De seguida Metal vai a rebolar contra Sonic, e ambos se envolvem numa luta. Tales que seguiu Sonic encontra-os e começa a disparar sobre Metal. De repente aparece Rouge, Blaze, Knukles, Silver e Shadow. _

_A luta começa no entanto Metal consegue ganhar a todos. Sonic encontra-se no chão mas teima em se levantar, Blaze é atirada pelo ar e não se consegue levantar mais. Metal prepara-se para desferir o último golpe em Sonic quando um chicote de água o atinge atirando vários metros pelo chão. Todos levantam a cabeça e vêem Amy com uma bola de água na palma da mão, sorrindo._

_Amy:__ Vocês realmente, sem mim não são nada!! (Diz sorrindo.) _

_De seguida salta e levanta, Sonic, Shadow e Silver._

_Amy:__ Então rapazes, como é que é? _

_Sonic:__ Amy? Estás… Diferente. (Diz esboçando um sorriso débil.)_

_Amy:__ Sonic. Vocês estão todos de rastos, deixei-me tratar do assunto. _

_Shadow:__ Amy, mas como?_

_Amy:__ Observa. _

_Nisto Metal Sonic vêm a rebolar contra Amy. Amy limita-se a sorrir e de repende uma enorme barreira de água vai também contra Metal. Este fica lá dentro abrandando imediatamente de velocidade. De repente Amy faz um gesto e congela a barreirra deixando Metal encurralado lá dentro._

_Amy:__ Isto não o vai abrandar durante muito tempo. Podia destrui-lo mas agora não tenho energia suficiente. Temos de ir embora. (Diz olhando Sonic nos olhos.)_

_Silver:__ Amy, mas como é que tu ?!_

_Amy:__ Silver, explico-te em casa. Agora o Metal vai se libertar a qualque momento e NÓS temos de ir!_

_Todos correm para o tornado e vão embora. _

_Em casa…_

_Amy conta-lhes toda a história omitindo apenas a parte do sem rumo._

_Sonic:__ Quer dizer, que tu és a guardiã da essência das esmeraldas do caos?_

_Amy:__ Exactamente. _

_Sonic:__ UAU!! (Diz boquiaberto.)_

_Cream:__ Mas nunca mais faças uma destas! Deixaste-nos muito preocupados! _

_Amy: __Devo ter de me ausentar para visitar uma pessoa dentro de pouco tempo. Mas demorarei apenas uma semana!_

_Shadow:__ Acho bem! (Diz passando o braço por cima do ombro de Amy.) Tivémos saudades tuas pirralha!! ( Dá-lhe um carolo.)_

_Amy:__ Ah Shadow!!!! :DD (Desvia o olhar e pousa-o em cima de umas plantas secas. De repente o seu olhar fica irado.) MAS QUEM DEIXOU QUE AS MINHAS FLORES SECASSEM?????!!!!!!!!_

_Sonic:__ Arghhhhhh!!! Fujam !!! (Sonic, Silver e Shadow desaparecem num ápice e os outros fogem todos.)_


	5. Nova atitude

_Episódio 5: Nova atitude._

_Sonic e Shadow encontram-se a seguir um trilho._

_Sonic:__ Estamos a perder-lhe o rasto! (Diz com uma esmeralda azul na mão.)_

_Shadow:__ Só espero que aquele Metal não a tenha já encontrado!! (A esmeralda começa a brilhar.) Olha!_

_Sonic:__ A esmeralda deve estar perto! (Olham para um campo com flores e vêem algo brilhar. Vão até lá e encontram uma debaixo das raizes de uma roseira.) _

_Shadow:__ Bem, já temos duas! Pelo menos com estas o Eggman já não fica! _

_Sonic: __Pois mas mesmo sem elas todas não conseguimos derrotar o Metal._

_Shadow:__ Vais ver que com os novos poderes da Amy nós vamos conseguir._

_Sonic:__ Sabes, é estranho. Ver a Amy assim tão poderosa._

_Shadow:__ A Amy sempre teve muito potencial, e a sua força de vontade sempre a ajudou a conseguir aquilo que queria! _

_Sonic:__ Sim tens razão. Já perdi a conta às vezes que a Amy me salvou! (Diz relembrando.)_

_Shadow:__ Isso era porque era era louca por ti. Agora finalmente livraste-te dessa praga. Ela agora está muito mais calma._

_Sonic:__ Pois é. Finalmente … (Diz tristemente.)_

_Shadow repara que Sonic não está muito contente por Amy já não estar mais apaixonada por ele. E sorri maliciosamente. _

_Sonic:__ Bem Shadow, eu acho que vou dar uma volta para espairecer. Até já. (Levanta o polegar e sai a correr.)_

_Shadow:__ Sonic , sonic, afinal tu também gostavas da Amy. Pois é agora já é um pouco tarde …_

_(Sonic através de montes e vales e pára perto de um campo de flores onde encontra uma figura cor de rosa.)_

_Sonic:__ Amy?_

_Amy:__ Oh olá Sonic! __(sorrindo.)_

_Sonic:__ O que estás aqui a fazer?_

_Amy:__ (chateada) A tentar substituir as flores que vocês deixaram morrer!! _

_Sonic:__ Ah pois isso… Desculpa lá …_

_Amy:__ (sorrindo) Não faz mal. Agora também posso regá-las sem qualquer esforço! (faz um gesto e a água de um ribeiro ali perto agita-se.)_

_Sonic:__ Ainda bem. Não gostava nada que estivesses chateada connosco! (diz também _

_sorrindo.)_

_Amy: __Achas Sonic? Com as saudades que tinha vossas era incapaz de me chatiar com voces! :D_

_Sonic:__ Uff! Ainda bem! Bem queres ajuda com as flores? _

_Amy: __Ahahahah! Tu a ofereceres-me ajuda? (Sonic fica perplexo.)_

_Sonic:__ O que é que tem?_

_Amy:__ Tu nunca gostaste destas coisas! Ahahahah_

_Sonic:__ Oh as pessoa têm o direito de mudar. _

_Amy:__ A sério? Vejamos então uma coisa. (Atira com água para cima dele.)_

_Sonic:__ Iukkk água ?! _

_Amy__: Ahahah, há coisas que nunca mudam! _

_De repente aparece o Metal Sonic._

_Metal:__ Amy Rose! Entrega-me o teu colar!_

_Amy:__ Uh?_

_Metal:__ Depois de tantos anos a pesquisar finalmente encontrei a essência das esmeraldas!! Ahahahah. Ou vocês pensavam que foi o idiota do Eggman que me criou? Eu venho de um ser muito superior a todos vocês._

_Amy:__ Estranho que esse ser superior para fazer uma arma letal tenha de copiar a nossa forma!! _

_Metal fica corado._

_Metal:__ Não gozes comigo! Passa-me já o amuleto, ou terei de te dizimar!_

_Sonic:__ Ei! Mas isso são maneiras de tratar uma senhora. _

_Amy__:____Queres apostar? Chaos Control!!!!!!! (Transforma-se em super Amy.)_

_Então, como vai ser ;D ?_

_Sonic:__ Claro!! Ela já tem as 7 esmeraldas, pode-se transformar sempre que quiser!!_

_Metal tenta atingir Amy mas esta esquiva-se. _

_Amy:__ Ahahah. Isto vai ser divertido!!_

_Amy faz com que a água do ribeiro envolva metal e faz um ciclone. _

_Amy:__ E agora … Chaos Control !!!!! (Raios prateados desprenden-se de Amy e vão envolver o ciclone que congela, pode-se observar que o interior de Metal também congela.)_

_Metal:__ Avaliamos-te mal Amy Rose… _

_Amy:__ Sonic!!! (Pega-lhe na mão e gira sobre si lançando Sonic numa bola contra Metal que se desfaz em bocados de gelo.)_

_Sonic:__ Boa Amy! Uff mas esta foi por pouco … (Diz sorrindo.)_

_Amy:__ Sonic …. Eles querem o meu amuleto?!_

_Sonic:__ Calma. Não é que ele o vá ter de qualquer forma. No entanto à uma questão mais importante: quem são eles?_

_(Amy faz um ar assustado.)_

_Sonic:__ Amy, agora não importa! Nós temos de sair já daqui! (Pega-lhe ao colo e desata a correr.)_

_Chegados a casa…_

_Todos ficam preocupados ao ver Sonic surgir no horizonte levando Amy ao colo._

_Silver:__ Sonic o que é que aconteceu?_

_Sonic:__ O metal seguiu a Amy. Diz que quer o amuleto dela. _

_Cream:__ Oh não! Ele vem para aqui?_

_Sonic:__ Não, a Amy deu cabo dele!_

_Amy:__ Mas há mais. Ele não trabalha para o Eggman! _

_Knukles:__ Eu sabia que esse velho gordo não podia estar por trás disto. Demasiado mau, mesmo para ele!_

_Sonic:__ (sorrindo) Podes ter razão. Mas mesmo assim não percebo a razão pela qual o Eggman se decidiu aliar a eles. _

_Shadow:__ Eu posso tentar descobrir. Eu ainda a modos que tenho algumas conecções com ele._

_Amy:__ Tens a certeza Shadow?_

_Shadow:__ (coloca a mão no ombro dela) Eu fico bem._

_Amy: __De certeza? _

_Shadow:__ Claro. (E sai a correr.)_

_Sonic:__ Espero que encontres a resposta Shadow. Espero mesmo … _


	6. A descoberta

_Episódio 6: A descoberta._

_(Rouge, Knukles, Silver e Blaze encontram-se a seguir o rasto de uma esmeralda do caos.)_

_Knukles:__ (Com uma esmeralda roxa.) Estamos perto!! No entanto isto parece-me bastante estúpido. Para que queremos afinal as 7 esmeraldas do caos?_

_Rouge:__ Knukie ! Duuuhhh ?! Não achas que mais vale prevenir do que remediar? Assim quantas mais esmeraldas tivermos melhor. Ou não achas que 'eles', têm uma razão para as andar a recolher?_

_Knukles__: (Chatiando-se.) GRRRR! Mas quem RAIO são eles?!!_

_Blaze__: Isso também eu gostava de saber. Quem são eles e o que querem…_

_Silver__: A seu tempo, saberemos. Mas por agora vamos concentrarmo-nos em encontrar a esmeralda._

_Blaze__: Tens razão Silver, vamos lá._

_Knukles__: (escava uma rocha)_

_Rouge__: Vem até mim querida…_

_(Todos olham para ela.)_

_Rouge__: O que foi?_

_Em casa de Sonic e companhia…. _

_(No jardim está Amy, Cream e Cheese a jardinar, enquanto que Tails se encontra a trabalhar num aparelho.)_

_Cream__: O jardim está mesmo a ficar bonito Amy!! Tens um jeito enorme para jardinagem! (Diz sorrindo)_

_Cheese__: Chao! Chao! (Concordando.)_

_Amy__: Oh, obrigada Cream! Bem na verdade nem é assim um jeito tão inédito. Basta um pouco de paciência! (:_

_Cream__: Nunca foste uma pessoa muito paciente Amy… (Diz duvidosamente.)_

_Amy__: Mas agora passei a ser! A velha Amy já cá não mora! (Diz sorrindo, no entanto Cream não parece ficar muito contente.)_

_Tails__: Pronto e já está!! :D_

_Cream__: O que foi Tails?_

_Tails__: Acabei o meu detector global de esmeraldas do Caos!! ;D Agora vamos poder ver onde elas estão. (Olha perplexo para o aparelho.)_

_Sonic aparece correndo._

_Sonic__: O que se passa Tails? _

_Tails__: Não sei bem Sonic. Cosntrui este aparelho para detectar as esmeraldas mas aqui diz que as 4 esmeraldas restantes se encontram… _

_Amy__: Onde?_

_Tails__: No centro da Terra. Olha para os amigos assustado._

_Shadow__: Infelizmente, tens razão._

_Todos se viram para a direcção da voz onde Shadow está sentado em cima do muro._

_Amy&Cream__: Shadow!_

_Shadow__: Eggman contou-me tudo. Ele está furioso. Foi usado pelo Metal Sonic. E quer vingar-se também. _

_Sonic__: Mas afinal o que se está a passar? E porque é que as esmeraldas restantes se encontram no centro do nosso planeta?_

_Shadow salta do muro._

_Shadow__: Uns seres intergalácticos encontraram no nosso planeta aquilo que procuravam._

_Amy__: Seres intergalácticos? Tipo Metarex?_

_Shadow__: Não. Estes seres são muito pequenos. Mais ou menos como vermes do espaço. No entanto têm fatos cibertrónicos, do mesmo género do Metal Sonic._

_Sonic__: Isso é mau. Mas afinal o que eles procuram? Cachorros quentes? Temos o suficiente para repartir! (Diz confiante.)_

_Shadow__: Não. Eles encontraram um portal para outra dimensão chamada de dimensão Omega. E o portal encontra-se mesmo no centro da Terra, e neste momento o processo de abertura já deve estar a começar pois bastavam 4 esmeraldas do caos para o abrir. _

_Sonic__: O quê? Mas afinal para que é que eles querem entrar nessa dimensão?_

_Shadow__: O Dr. Eggman não sabia ao certo mas acha que pode estar relacionado com uma máquina, visto que aquela dimensão antes fora habitada por uns seres muito desenvolvidos, até que houve uma revolta e se destruiram uns aos outros, o certo é: Eles querem fazer algo de terrível. Segundo o Eggman eles estavam sempre a falar em purificar a galáxia. _

_Amy__: E o meu amuleto?_

_Shadow: Ainda não sabemos para que é que eles o queriam. _

_Tails__: Parece que vamos ter de os deter!_

_Sonic__: Podes apostar!! (Diz levantando o polegar.)_

_Amy__: Mas como?_

_Sonic__: Pois … (ficando sério.)_

_Shadow__: Primeiro que tudo precisamos de chegar ao centro da Terra!_

_Tails__: Na verdade, eu ando a trabalhar num projecto desses! _

_Cream__: Oh Tails boa!!_

_Tails__: Mas a verdade é que ainda falta algumas coisas e deparei-me com alguns problemas… Sabem que voar é mais a minha especialidade. Terie de falar com o Knukles e…_

_Shadow__: Na verdade sei de alguém que deve querer-te ajudar. _

_Tails__: Quem?_

_Passado um tempo Dr. Eggman e os seus robôs encontram-se em casa de Sonic, mais propriamente no barracão de Tails a analisar o veiculo)_

_Tails__: Ele?!_

_Eggman__: Muito bem construido Tails!_

_Sonic__: (Sussurrando.) Shadow, será que podemos confiar nele?_

_Shadow__: Por enquanto… Ele quer vingar-se deles tanto quanto nós, mas diz ao Tails para ficar atento às alterações que ele poderá querer fazer e diz-lhe para manter algumas coisas secretas…_

_Sonic__: Sim, tens razão. É o melhor. Com o Eggman nunca se sabe…_

___: Sem dúvida que podemos fazer isto! Knukles!! _

_Entra Knukles de descontra vontade._

_Tails__: Precisamos da tua ajuda!_

_Knukles__: Mas eu agora ia dormir…_

_Todos__: JÁÁÁÁ !!!!!!!!!_

_Sonic__: Muito bem! Missão viagem ao centro da Terra está oficialmente em curso!! :D_


	7. Viagem ao centro da Terra

_Episódio 7: Viagem ao centro da Terra._

_Sonic encontra-se em cima de uma enorme montanha sentado a olhar para baixo. _

_Sonic__: Parece que vou ter de me ir embora outra vez… E ainda por cima para o centro da Terra! Vou ficar com claustrofobia! _

_De repente ouve-se a voz de Amy atrás dele._

_Amy__: A falar sozinho? Acho que estás a ficar chéché!! (Diz rindo.) Então estás com medo?_

_Sonic olha espantado para Amy._

_Sonic__: Mas como é que chegas-te aqui? _

_Amy__: Ora, da mesma maneira que tu! Andando! (Rindo-se ainda mais.)_

_Sonic__: Subis-te até cá acima só porque te apeteceu? (Pergunta desconfiado.)_

_Amy__: Estou aqui exactamente pela mesma razão que tu. Para pensar. É algo que dá para fazer bastante bem aqui. ;D_

_Sonic__: (Sorrindo agora tranquilamente.) Sim tens razão. E sim, eu estou um pouco medroso. Ir ao centro da Terra!! Quer dizer eu já fui ao espaço, mas ao menos sabia o que esperar…_

_Amy__: Aquilo deve ser muito quente, imagina que o veiculo não aguenta?_

_Sonic__: Exactamente! E depois ainda temos aquilo da dimensão Omega e nem sei o que isso é!_

_Amy__: Pior estou eu Sonic! (Diz sentando-se.) Eles têm planos para mim. Não sei o quê mas, têm. O facto de eu ser a guardiã do amuleto, significa que apenas eu o posso usar, ou seja eles querem-me a mim._

_Sonic__: (Dá a mão a Amy e ajuda-a a levantar-se. Olha-a nos olhos e pisca-lhe o olho.) Eu não vou deixar Amy, nem eu nem nenhum dos nossos amigos. E tu sabes que somos todos bastante poderosos._

_Amy__: (Rindo.) Bom desde que a água não seja metida ao barulho acho que sim, que dás conta do recado! _

_Sonic__: Ahahahah! Sim tens razão. _

_(E riem os dois.)_

_Em casa Tails, Eggman, Bokkun e Tokkun e Knukles observam o veiculo acabado._

_Tails__: Dr. Eggman, por muito que me possa custar a admitir a sua ajuda foi fundamental para a criação do veiculo!_

_Eggman__: Muito obrigado Tails. Apesar de todas as nossas diferenças conseguimos trabalhar em equipa por um bem maior._

_Knukles__: No entanto, algo me diz que nos ira abandonar mal atravessarmos o portal._

_Eggman__: Muito provavelmente. Sabem que eu gosto de trabalhar sozinho._

_Bokkun__: Agora so falta uma coisa!_

_Eggman__: O nome mas é claro!_

_Tails__: Já sei!! Ciclone! _

_Eggman__: Okay pode ser esse! x'D_

_Knukles__: Agora só temos de chamar os outros, colocar as provisões, fazer as malas e aí vaamos nós! _

_Tails__: Eu vou chamá-los!_

_Passados alguns momentos todos se reunem no barracão, onde o veiculo se encontra encoberto por uma capa branca._

_Tails__: Estão preparados?_

_Todos__: SIIIIIMMMMMMMM!! Deixa ver Tails._

_Tails retira o pano e vê-se o ciclone dourado._

_Tails__: Têm várias armas e misseis, um poderossimo escudo laiser para não embatermos nas rochas, assim como um canhão laser para perfurar as rochas do interior da Terra. Temos muito espaço: sala de armas, sala de convivio cokpit onde todos terão as suas funções, temos um sistema de ventilação baseado num viveiro enorme de plantas que vocês terão de cuidar…_

_Amy__: Eu trato disso!_

_Tails__: Umm okay! :D Ah temos é o problema dos quartos , visto que somos muitos temos apenas 5 quartos. _

_1º quarto: Sonic, Tails, Knukles._

_2ºquarto: Amy, Blaze, Cream, Rouge._

_3º quarto: Eggman&Companhia  
4º quarto: Silver_

_5º quarto: Shadow_

_Shadow__: Parece-me bem, principalmente porque tenho um quarto só para mim._

_Tails__: Fizemos a distribuiçao de uma maneira aleatória nos quartos dos rapazes._

_Shadow__: Parece então que eu estava com sorte._

_Sonic__: Tails, e quando partimos?_

_Eggman__: Quanto mais rápido melhor. Por isso, daqui a umas horas._

_Todas engolem em seco._

_Sonic__: Bom o que tem de ser tem muita força! Pessoal! Toca a empacotar as coisas!! _

_Todos sorriem e começam a ir buscar as suas coisas._

_Amy está no seu quarto quando se depara com uma foto dela e de sonic na sua mesinha de cabeceira e fica olhar para ela durante um longo minuto._

_Nisto suspira retira a fotografia e nisto abre o seu medalhão onde tem um espaço vazio. Lá dentro coloca a foto dobrada._

_Por seu lado Sonic encontra-se a olhar para a janela pois não possui nada para levar, até que vê a pulseira de conchas que Amy um dia lhe fez e nisto coloca-a no braço._

_Está tudo pronto para seguir viagem. Amy é a que se demonstra mais carregada pois leva várias caixas com viveiros de árvores, regadores e material de jardinagem. _

_Tails: Então estão todos prontos? (Diz já dentro do Ciclone com tudo arrumado.)_

_Sonic__: Vamos a isto Tails!!_

_Todos se dirigem para o cokpit, onde ficam abismados pela quantidade de material que existe, há vários monitores, uma enorme janela onde se vê a frente do veículo, e lugares para todos desempenharem as suas funções._

_Tails__: Cream, tu és a chefe dos escudos. (Nisto Cream coloca-se à frente do seu monitor.) Espio das armas. Vector controlas a integridade do navio. Knukles, tu controlas a Master Emerald, que fica lá em baixo._

_O resto senta-se perto dos grandes monitores observando para dar ajuda no caso de haver algum problema._

_Silver__: Muito bem, aqui vamos nós!!_

_Tails__: Mudar para modo avião! (O veiculo transforma-se num avião e começam a voar em direcção ao mar.)_

_Sonic__: Temos mesmo de entrar pelo mar?_

_Amy__: Mas é claro! Assim provocará menos estragos!_

_Tails__: E vamos mergulhar!_

_Sonic__: Aiiiiiii……… (Amy coloca-lhe a mão no ombro para o acalmar.)_

_Amy__: Respira fundo!!_

_Ouve-se um ruido._

_Sonic__: O que foi isto?_

_Tails__: Tem calma mudei para o modo veiculo e estamos neste momento a entrar na fossa mais profunda do mar… _

_Vector__: Vamos já em 1km de profundidade … É melhor ligar os reguladores de pressão!_

_Tails__: Sim, tens razão._

_Lá em baixo Knukles aviva a Master Emerald._

_Knukles__: As sete esmeraldas do caos são os servidores, os nossos corações dão-te poder. Por favor Master Emerald dá-nos o teu poder!!! (A esmeralda brilha instensamente.)_

_No cokpit…_

_Tails__: Muito bem ligar escudos laser e preparar para ligar o laser principal com a broca para perfurar!_

_Shadow__: Para que é necessário o laser?_

_Vector__: O laser faz com que a rocha fique mais frágil e assim possamos parti-la mais facilmente._

_Dr. Eggman__: Não é que estas rochas tivessem alguma chance com o nosso Ciclone é feito de uma liga muito poderosa e resistente a altas temperaturas, enriquecida com nitrogénio puro para refrigeração._

_Tails__: Um, dois, três!!!_

_Ouve-se um pequeno barulho._

_Blaze__: Estamos estáveis._

_Vector__: Exacto, tudo óptimo nenhuns danos, viajamos com velocidade máxima!_

_Tails__: Bem, penso que podem voltar para as vossas tarefas! A viagem ao centro da Terra começou finalmente!!!_


	8. Viagem ao centro da Terra II

_Episódio 8: Viagem ao centro da Terra II_

_Cada um encontra a descansar, apenas Tails e Espio estão no cokpit, Sonic anda a correr pelo veiculo inteiro e Amy encontra-se a tratar das árvores e ajustar a posição da luz._

_O viveiro de Amy é enorme, tem 5 árvores de grande porte, vários arbustos floridos, outras árvores em vasinhos pequenos e muita flores e roseiras. Amy toca na terra de um arbusto seco e esta de repente fica húmida._

_Amy__: Bem, bem. Se eu mudar para ali a roseira vai tapar a luz aos narcisos por isso, o melhor é colocá-la ali num canto! (Dirige-se para um canto de Terra sem nada com um vaso com um roseira.)_

_Sonic chega num instante._

_Sonic__: Olá Amy!!_

_Amy deixa cair o vaso._

_Amy__: Sonic! Assutaste-me! Não devias aparecer assim por trás das pessoas. _

_Sonic__: (começando a apanhar a terra e os cacos juntamente com Amy.) Desculpa, mas estou a ficar louco pelo facto de não poder sair daqui!!_

_Amy__: Ainda só cá estamos há um dia! E a viagem vai demorar pelo menos mais 4! Como vais aguentar?_

_Sonic__: Pois não sei! Quer dizer este lugar até que é agradável! Cheio de verde e flores e cor! Sou capaz de passar aqui grande parte do tempo! Assim pode ser que não me lembre tanto que aqui estou fechado!_

_Amy__: Ai sim? Então vais ajudar-me aqui com a plantação desta pobre roseira! :D_

_Sonic__: É para já, madame!! ;D_

_Entrtanto, Cream e Cheese, estão a falar com Silver e Blaze para organizarem uma festa para distrair um pouco os seus companheiros._

_Silver__: Eu acho uma óptima idéia!! Não achas Blaze?_

_Blaze__: Sim! Vamos fazer isso, assim vão ficar todos mais animados e vão poder distrair-se um pouco! (Pensando.) O Sonic de certeza que vai gostar bastante desta minha idéia…_

_Nisto começam todos a trabalhar._

_No cokpit, Shadow, chega e fica a olhar pela grande janela vendo o magma e os escudos laser que os protegem de morrer queimados. _

_Shadow__: Quanto tempo, Tails, para entrar-mos no núcleo externo?_

_Tails__: Estamos agora ainda só no manto superiror. Amanhã devemos chegar ao inferior se mantivermos a mesma velocidade._

_Shadow__: Vai demorar… Parece que estou a dar em maluco!_

_Vector__: Podem ser efeitos da pressão. Apesar de todo o veículo estar despressurizado, ainda pode causar alguns efeitos como dores de cabeça e assim._

_Shadow__: Bem vou dar uma volta, que eu não me posso aguentar muito mais tempo aqui._

_Tails__: Shadow! Espera!_

_Shadow para abruptamente._

_Shadow__: Sim?_

_Tails__: Se quiseres relaxar, vai ao viveiro da Amy, é um local enorme e muito verde onde podes respirar algum ar puro. O Sonic está lá e diz que se sente lá muito bem._

_Shadow__: Acho que vou passar lá._

_Amy e Sonic acabaram de plantar e agora estão a descansar um pouca cada um entretido com os seus próprios pensamentos._

_De seguida entra Shadow a correr._

_Amy__: Olá Shadow. (Diz bocejando.)_

_Shadow__: (Pára abruptamente.) Olá Amy, olá Sonic. Realmente tens aqui um belo espaço Amy._

_Amy__: Obrigado Shadow. É bom para relaxar. ___

_(Shadow deita-se encostado a uns arbustos.)_

_Shadow__: Umm … Acho que vou dormir um pouco!_

_Amy&Sonic__: Eu também! (Deitam-se todos a dormir.)_

_No entanto, aparece Vector._

_Vector__: (Gritando.) Pessoal! Vá toca a acordar!!_

_Shadow__: (Abre um olho chatiado.) Mas posso saber o que se passa ?!_

_Vector__: Está a haver festa no convés e é para todos irem. Vá apareçam!_

_(Sai correndo de novo.)_

_Sonic__: Mas é que já lá estou!!_

_Amy__: Ai estás sim! (Sonic abre os olhos surpreso ao ver Amy em pé muito perto dele. Esta levanta-o.) De certeza que quem preparou a festa teve muito trabalho. Por isso vamos já!_

_Sonic__: Mas…_

_Amy__: Mas nem mas nem meio mas. Vamos e acabou. Shadow!!_

_Shadow abre os olhos de descontra vontade. _

_Amy__: V-A-M-O-S. (Começa a ficar com o olhar em chamas.)_

_Shadow__: Okay. Okay, não te exaltes. _

_Seguem os três, com a Amy a puxá-los e eles a encolher os ombros um para o outro._

_Na festa, todos se estão a divertir. Blaze e Silver dançam animados. Vector come tudo aquilo que encontrar. Espio joga às cartas com Cream e Tails. Knukles e Rouge, estão tentar jogar às damas._

_Knukles__: Fizeste batota que eu vi!_

_Rouge__: Oh Knukie, tu és um mentiroso!! Eu não fiz batota nenhuma! Só estás a dizer isso porque TU não me consegues GANHAR._

_Knukles exalta-se._

_Knukles__: Ai não? Veremos!! Podes fazer a batota que quiseres mas não me ganhas de certeza._

_Rouge__: Ahahah. _

_Sonic e o resto chegam à festa._

_Shadow__: Okay Amy, e agora o que é suposto fazer?_

_Amy__: Shadow… Tu vens jogar comigo! (Diz enquanto pega numa guitarra tipo guitar hero.)_

_Shadow__: Nem penses!_

_Amy__: Ah o poderoso Shadow, parece estar com medo de perder._

_Shadow__: Um! :D Está bem vamos lá a ver isso! _

_Sonic vai ter com Tails e assim para jogar às cartas._

_Passado um pouco Amy ganha a Shadow e Sonic segue-se._

_Amy__: Estás preparado para perder?_

_Sonic__: Não me faças rir!_

_Shadow__: Olha que ela é um monstro nisso._

_Sonic__: Veremos!_

_Os dois começam a tocar mas Amy mais uma vez acaba por ganhar._

_Sonic__: É impossível ganhar-te!_

_Aparece Blaze. _

_Blaze__: Vamos a isso Amy?_

_Amy__: Vamos!! :D_

_As duas tocam e depois de uma disputa muito renhida Blaze acaba por vencer._

_Sonic&Shadow__: Viva a Blaze ahahah!_

_Amy__: Pronto já estão contentes? :b_

_Sonic__: Muito mesmo! Ahahah!_

_Blaze__: Ahahah!_

_E todos começam a rir. _


	9. Cozinhar

_Episódio 9: Cozinhar_

_Cada um encontra-se a fazer as suas tarefas no entanto uma mancha azul passa a correr por todo o veículo deixando toda a gente louca e desconcentrada. _

_No cokpit.._

_Tails__: Sonic!_

_A mancha e pára e percebe-se que é Sonic._

_Sonic__: O qqqqqqqqueee é ?_

_Tails__: Falta apenas um dia para sairmos daqui e esticares as pernas, importas-te de parar?_

_Sonic__: Não consigo estou a endoidecer aqui fechado! (Continua a correr. E Tails suspira assim como o resto das pessoas que estão no cokpit.)_

_Amy__: (Para Eggman.) Ele não parece mesmo nada bem… Acha que é grave? _

_Eggman__: Pequena Amy, eu diria que sim. Ele precisa de se distrair ou vai virar louco!!_

_Amy__: Talvez tenho uma idéia!! Cream!! _

_Cream__: Sim?_

_Amy__: Chega aqui!_

_(Cochicha-lhe algo ao ouvido.)_

_Cream__: Boa idéia!!_

_Cream e Amy, falam com Sonic._

_Sonic__: Cozinhar? Nem pensar! _

_(O olhar de Amy fica em chamas.)_

_Sonic__: (Com medo.) Cozinhar nem que parece assim tão mau… _

_Falam com Blaze que aceita, assim como Knukles._

_Knukles__: Eu sou um óptimo chefe de cozinha!! :D_

_Aparece Rouge._

_Rouge__: Eu também vou, só para ver o Knukie cozinhar! Ahahahah_

_Knukles__: TU VAIS VER QUANDO TE APANHAR!! _

_Tails também aceita e por fim vão falar com Vector._

_Vector__: Isso é coisa de miúdas._

_Amy__: (Com os olhos em chama.) O quê ?!!!!_

_Vector__: Não me assustas com esse olhar! (Cream fica igual.)_

_Sonic__: Vector, eu se fosse a ti tinha cuidado! _

_Vector__: Porquê?_

_Amy faz aparecer o Piko Piko Hammer e ela e Cream lançam-se para cima de Vector._

_Vector__: Está bem! Está bem! Eu faço tudo o que vocês quiserem mas por favor parem! PAREM!_

_Sonic__: (Encolhendo os ombros.) Eu avisei…_

_Na cozinha, todos decidem que vão fazer pizza. E dividem-se em grupos. Knukles começa a fazer a massa e Rouge através do seu ataque em espiral dá-lhes a forma perfeita. Vector e Blaze colocam o queijo e o molho de tomate, enquanto que Amy, Cream, Sonic e Tails as decoram._

_Sonic__: (Todos sujo.) Alguém gosta de anchovas?_

_TODOS__: NÃÃÃÃOO!!_

_Blaze__: Não o quê? Eu gosto!! (Todos caem.)_

_Knukles__: Ponham muito picante na minha!!_

_Sonic__: Ummm… Eu vou querer muitos pimentos. _

_Amy__: Ahahah! (Atira com um bocado de farinha a Sonic e Sonic atira-lhe a ela.)_

_Ficam assim durante muito tempo e por fim todos limpam a cozinha e levam as pizzas ao forno._

_Rouge__: Oh meu deus! Preciso de um banho imediatamente!!_

_Amy__: Todos precisamos!_

_Vão todos tomar banho._

_Cá em baixo Silver ri-se baixinho e fecha a torneira da água!_

_Ouve-se um grito._

_TODOS__: ÁGUA?!!!!!_

_Silver vai sair no entanto vê-se ladeado de vultos ameaçadores cheios de bolhas de sabão e espuma com os olhos em chamas._

_TODOS__: SILVERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!_

_Silver__: Arghhhhhh!!_

_No fim todos comem animadamente as suas pizzas._

_Amy__: Então ainda nervoso?_

_Sonic__: Já não tanto!_

_Tails entra._

_Tails__: Chegámos! Estamos na superfície do nucleo interno. Todos ficam sérios__._


	10. Bem vindos à dimensão Omega

_Episódio 10: Bem vindos à dimensão Omega!!_

_Encontram-se todos no cokpit, enquanto Tails anda à volta do núcleo interno tentando encontrar um entrada._

_Sonic__: Já aqui estamos à horas a procurar e não conseguimos encontrar o portal!!_

_Amy__: Tem fé. Eu estou com uma sensação estranha… Acho que estamos perto!_

_Dr. Eggman__: Estou a detectar algumas variações de ondas magnéticas estranhas!_

_Tails__: Deve ser isso!_

_Dr.__Eggman__: Isso ou o núcleo externo está instável e vamos morrer! Uh Uh Uh (Rindo-se..)_

_(Todos olham para ele alarmados.)_

_Dr.__Eggman__: Estava a brincar. (Todos respiram aliviados.)_

_Cream__: Olhem ali!! Aponta para uma luz branca!_

_Cheese__: CAO! CAO!_

_Amy__: É aquilo!!_

_(Aproximam-se. E a luz vai-se tornando cada vez mais forte.)_

_Amy__: Isto é estranho…_

_(De repente o amuleto de Amy começa a brilhar muito à medida que se aproximam do portal. Amy de repente fecha os olhos insconsciente e é erguida no ar.)_

_Shadow__: Amy!_

_Sonic__: O que está a acontecer?_

_Dr.__Eggman__: Não tenho a certeza, mas acho que é ela que vai abrir o portal._

_(A sua mão é erguida e esta abre a palma, e de repente o veiculo é sugado para o portal.)_

_Tails__: Preparem-se!! _

_Amy cai insconsciente e é amparada por Shadow._

_Amy__: O que se passa … ?_

_Silver__: Chegámos à dimensão Omega!_

_De repente começam a cair._

_TODOS__: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Tails__: Mudar para modo nave espacial já!!_

_Param._

_Dr.__Eggman__: Isto é caso para dizer: Houston we got a problem!_

_Uma armada de naves espera-os._

_Tails__: Isto não é nada bom! Os nossos escudos estão em baixo devido às altas temperaturas!_

_Ouve-se uma voz._

_Voz__: ATENÇÃO ESTRANGEIROS! ENTREGUEM O AMULETO E SAIAM DA DIMENSÃO OMEGA! EU SOU O COMANDANTE MARVEL E SIRVO PERANTE O LORD CAIUS, SENHOR DE TODO O GRANDE POVO PROX. IREMOS DOMINAR O UNIVERSO E SE NOS DEREM O AMULETO POUPARVOSEMOS! ÚLTIMO AVISO: ENTREGUEM O AMULETO._

_Dr.__Eggman__: A antiga civilização Prox!_

_Blaze__: Conhece-los? _

_Dr.__Eggman__: Há alguns anos atrás uma civilização tão antiga como a da Atlântida tinha uma tecnologia incrivel! No entanto o seu povo começou a ficar ganacioso e através desta tecnologia ameaçou destruir tudo o que existe! Então uma chamã muito poderosa, utilizou o seu amuleto para os selar num cometa. Ahah!! Já sei! Um cometa caiu na lua, e foi por essa altura que o metal sonic apareceu! Era o cometa onde eles estavam aprisionados!_

_Blaze__: Mas para quê virem para esta dimensão._

_Dr.__Eggman__: A história fica pouco clara a partir daí. Mas penso que eles precisam de algo que apenas pode ser encontrado aqui, nesta dimensão em particular._

_Amy__: Amuleto… O meu amuleto?!_

_Dr.__Eggman__: Exactamente Amy. E acho que te cabe a ti voltar selá-los! Para tua sorte, poucos seres restam desta civilização estranha. Penso que serão cerca de 20. A maioria homens e uma ou duas mulheres._

_Blaze__: O importante é: como é que nós saimos daqui?_

_Shadow__: Eu posso tentar usar o chaos control._

_Amy__: Não! Ficarias sem energia. Eu trato da protecção da nave! Tails ataca-os. Vão para as naves, e lançem o sonic e o shadow através do canhão!_

_Amy vai para lá para fora. E fica à frente da janela. De repente ela ergue-se de novo no ar e um escudo forma-se à volta da nave enquanto todos se começam a sentir cheios de força._

_Sonic__: Daquela vez… (Relembra a bolha na água.) Era ela!_

_Shadow__: Vamos embora!!_

_Ambos se dirigem para o canhão. _

_E são lançados a toda a velocidade destruindo várias naves. _

_Os outros incluindo Dr. Eggman que têm uma nave enorme lançam-se ao ataque._

_Rouge__: Aqui vou eu!! (Entra dentro de um navio onde encontra vários robôs. ) Temos festa!!_

_Entra Knukles. _

_Knukles__: Vamos a isso! (E começam a atacar os robôs.)_

_Cream conduz outra nave enquanto Vector e Espio entram dentro de uma nave e começam a atacar._

_Enquanto isso Blaze e Silver já destruiram 2 naves._

_Blaze__: Eles são resistentes! (Diz lançando um robô em chamas.)_

_Silver__: Bastante. E não sei quanto tempo mais a Amy aguenta._

_Amy está a tremer nesse momento levando com várias investidas de outras naves, no entanto mantém-se firme enquanto o seu amuleto brilha._

_Tails__: Vamos lá Amy aguenta. (Carrega em vários botões.) Espero que estes misseis os abrandem. _

_Shadow e Sonic prosseguem percurso a alta velocidade entrando dentro das naves e destruindo tudo o que se encontra dentro. _

_Shadow__: Chaos control!! Estou um pouco farto destes parasitas! São bastantes!!_

_Sonic__: Podes querer!_

_Na nave mãe…_

_Robô__: Senhor, já sofremos imensas baixas, as nossas naves já são menos de metade._

_Marvel__: Pois, eles são muito letais e perigosos… No entanto o escudo deles depende da guardiã do amuleto e esta parece estar bastante cansada! Retirarmo-nos-e-mos e de seguida iremos atacar de novo!_

_As naves começam retirar-se._

_E todos voltam para o Ciclone._

_Dentro do cokpit._

_Eggman__: A sua força de ataque é deveras devastadora! E os seus rôbos são tecnologia de ponta!!_

_Tails__: Tem razão. Mas penso que por enquanto estamos a salvo._

_Sonic__: A Amy?_

_Esta entra a sorrir._

_Amy__: Estou aqui!!_

_Sonic__: Como é possível, afinal a bolha que fizeste naquele dia…_

_Amy__: Pois deve ter sido um sinal, ou isso ou o amuleto ajudou-me à distância!_

_Blaze__: Bem tu realmente já tens um grande controlo sobre esse poder._

_Amy__: Infelizmente, o controlo tem as suas consequências! (Nisto desmaia, e Sonic corre para a apanhar.)_

_Sonic__: (fazendo-lhe festas na face.) Amy? Amy, acorda._

_Shadow__: Ela não está a acordar. _

_Blaze coloca a mão na testa dela. _

_Blaze__: Meu Deus! Ela está a arder em febre!!_

_Cream__: Amy…._

_Eggman__: Deverão ser efeitos colaterais. Penso que ela ainda é muito jovem e deve ser difícil controlar tanto poder!!_

_Sonic corre com Amy até à enfermaria, onde Cream lhe coloca uma toalha de água fria em cima da cabeça. Amy abre lentamente os olhos._

_Amy__: O que se passa? _

_Shadow__: Desmaias-te Amy! _

_Amy__: Pois, eu tenho de contactar o mestre o mais rápido possível, pois ele precisa de me dar uns concelhos sobre como controlar tanto poder!! _

_Sonic__: Vá agora descansa apenas!!_

_De repente soa o alarme e ouve-se Rouge._

_Rouge__: Eles vêm ai outra vez!! E nós estamos completamente sem defesas!_

_Amy__: (Levanta-se.) Eu vou!_

_Sonic__: Mas é que nem penses! Se vais ainda morres!_

_Amy__: (Olha duramente para Sonic olhos nos olhos.) Morro eu ou morremos todos. E caso não tenhas reparado, no todos eu também estou incluida!!_

_(Coloca-se de pé com alguma dificuldade.)_

_Sonic__: Okay, mas eu levo-te até à ponte. Shadow e Silver vão para o canhão!_

_Sonic conduz Amy rapidamente até à ponte. Esta encara as naves._

_Na nave mãe…_

_Marvel__: Estranho ela ainda estar de pé. Acho que se vai matar!! Ahahah. Disparar!!_

_Amy levanta o seu escudo e pára o laser da nave mãe. _

_Nisto dá a mão a Sonic._

_Amy__: Prepara-te para me apanhar!!_

_Amy transforma-se em super Amy, e o escudo é catapultado para a frente e ouve-se grandes explosões nos navio. Ela faz mais um esforço e o escudo vai até à nave mãe cujas armas rebentam._

_De seguida Amy perde a super forma e desmaia desamparada. E Sonic apanha-a._

_Amy__: Sonic.. As naves já não têm armas… São um alvo fácil…_

_Sonic__: Amy?!_

_Amy__: Eu estou bem… Mas promete-me que tratas bem de todos está bem?_

_Sonic__: Eu prometo._

_Amy fecha os olhos. E Sonic deixa cair uma lágrima. Nisto vem Cream e segura na amiga._

_Cream__: Sonic?!_

_Sonic__: Cream, leva-a para a enfermaria. (Fala de costas voltadas enquanto das suas mãos começam a fluir uma névoa preta, que o torna completamente negro.)_

_Tails__: Oh não Sonic!!_

_Cream leva Amy._

_Sonic__: Vão pagar. _

_Nisto lança-se a toda a velocidade directamente contra nave mãe que fura facilmente. _

_Tails__: (Contacta Shadow.) Shadow! Tens de parar o Sonic! Ele virou Sonic Dark! Ele está imparável e se continua assim pode ficar Dark para sempre!!_

_Shadow__: Okay, vou já para lá!_

_Na nave mãe…_

_Sonic acaba de destruir o último robô entre ele e Marvel. _

_Entretanto chegam Shadow e Rouge. _

_Shadow__: Sonic pára!!_

_No entanto Marvel acciona um dispositivo e a sua cadeira transforma-se numa mini nave que descola. _

_Sonic cai de joelhos. _

_Sonic__: (Volta a ficar azul.) A Amy … _

_Rouge__: (Coloca-lhe a mão no ombro.) Ela vai ficar bem! Vais ver!_

_De volta à nave… Todos vão ver Amy que dorme profundamente._

_Sonic__: Cream, ela vai ficar bem?_

_Cream__: Não sei Sonic … Ela parece estar muito mal…_

_Nisto entra Tails._

_Tails__: O dr. Eggman foi-se embora na sua nave!!_

_Shadow__: Eu sabia!! Ele levou alguma coisa?_

_Tails__: Sim … Levou uma esmeralda do caos!_

_Silver__: Ainda bem que apenas conseguiu levar uma. Nós já sabiamos que mais tarde ou mais cedo isto ia acontecer! Aposto que o Eggman ainda vai reconsiderar de que lado está afinal!!_

_Nisto todos saem do quarto de Amy, menos Sonic que se deita ao lado dela e a abraça._

_Sonic__: Amy, tens de ficar bem. Por favor resiste tu és forte. (Nisto dá-lhe um beijo leve, e fecha os olhos adormecendo ao lado dela.)_


	11. A espera

_Episódio 11: A espera._

_Todos estão levantados na nave, excepto Amy que ainda se encontra a recuperar e Sonic que continua ao seu lado a velar por ela. _

_No cokpit…_

_Tails__: Estou a receber o sinal de uma esmeralda do caos!!_

_Shadow__: Onde está?_

_Tails__: Num planeta, que parece se chamar Abilion. Desabitado. Dentro de algumas horas aterraremos lá._

_Silver__: O Sonic, vêm?_

_Blaze__: Não deve vir… Ainda não saiu de perto da Amy e duvido que o faça._

_Shadow__: É mais um dos defeitos do Sonic… Só dá valor às coisas nestes momentos…_

_Cream__: O Sonic sempre deu valor à Amy!!_

_Shadow__: Como queiras! (Sai, deixando Cream perplexa.)_

_Silver__: Isto realmente, desde que a Amy está a recuperar o ambiente está muito estranho…_

_Na enfermaria… _

_Sonic olha para Amy entristecido._

_Sonic__: Amy… Por favor acorda. Não nos podes deixar assim. Nós precisamos de ti!_

_(Deixa cair uma lágrima em cima do medalhão e este faz uma bolha envolvendo-os aos dois.)_

_Sonic__: Está a curá-la!!_

_Nisto Amy abre lentamente os olhos e para seu espanto encontra a cara de Sonic a poucos centimetros da sua a observá-la._

_Amy__: Sonic?!_

_Sonic__: Amy!! Acordas-te! (Abraça-a, e Amy cora bastante.)_

_Amy__: Sim… Ai a minha cabeça! (Diz levantando-se.) _

_Sonic__: Tem cuidado… _

_Amy__: Onde estão todos?_

_De repente chegam todos à enfermaria e abraçam Amy por esta ter acordado._

_No entanto, Amy não tira os olhos de Sonic, que também é incapaz de tirar os seu olhar de cima dela._

_Cream__: Estás melhor Amy?_

_Amy__: Sim! Bem melhor! (Tenta levantar-se no entanto sofre uma tontura e por isso Sonic tem de a amparar.)_

_Amy__: Se calhar é melhor descansar mais um pouco… _

_Shadow__: Sim é o melhor! Nós vamos só procurar uma esmeralda e tu ficas aqui, está bem?_

_Sonic__: Exactamente!! É isso mesmo que vamos fazer. Vamos embora?_

_Todos__: Vamos! (E saem todos menos Tails e Cream.)_

_Amy__: Oh bolas… Que grande seca!!_

_Tails sai._

_Cream__: Bom, nós vamos jogar a qualquer coisa, está bem?_

_Amy__: Está bem. Obrigada Cream!_

_Lá fora…_

_O planeta parece uma autêntica selva e não apresenta qualquer sinal de vida. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Espio e Blaze orientam-se por um radar._

_Shadow__: Isto parece-me muito confuso… Penso que o melhor seria dividirmo-nos em grupos!_

_Sonic__: Sim! Assim veriamos qual o caminho mais rápido para chegar à esmeralda!_

_Separam-se assim vão Silver e Blaze, Sonic e Espio e Shadow parte sozinho noutra direcção._

_Uma sombra move-se na vegetação e Shadow ergue o sobrolho._

_Silver__: Bem este planeta está mesmo deserto!_

_Blaze__: Podes crer até que dá medo! (Nisto coloca o pé numa armadilha e cai. No entanto Silver consegue ergue-la no ar através dos seus poderes.)_

_Blaze__: Obrigada Silver. Esta foi por pouco!_

_Silver__: (Pisca o olho.) De nada. Mas pelos vistos este planeta não está tão deserto quanto pensávamos! (Agacha-se sobre a armadilha.) Quem fez isto era de certeza humano!!_

_Blaze__: É melhor comunicar com os outros._

_Sonic e Espio… _

_Espio__: Está bem, entendi Blaze! Este planeta possui alguma forma de vida hostil!_

_Sonic__: Não podemos saber se é hostil! Tanto quanto sabemos até podia estar a defender-se daqueles Prox!!_

_Espio__: Talvez… _

_Shadow também ouviu o recado no entanto este já sabia que o planeta se encontrava habitado._

_Shadow__: Estou a receber um sinal forte… Devia estar mesmo aqui!!!!_

_De repente ouve-se uma voz feminina._

_Voz__: Na verdade, estás em baixo dele! _

_(Uma ouriça loira salta da árvore por cima de Shadow.)_

_Shadow__: E quem és tu?_

_Ouriça__: Isso devia perguntar eu! Visto que estás no meu planeta._

_Shadow__: Okay. É justo. O meu nome é Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. Vim de outra dimensão para esta, para impedir que os Prox acabem com o universo. E por isso preciso de todas as esmeraldas do caos, e julgo que tu tens uma._

_May__: Minha vez. Eu sou a May, e moro aqui sozinha desde que os Prox raptaram os meus pais, há um mês atrás. E há uma semana atrás eles passaram no meu planeta e consegui retirar-lhes isto. (Mostra uma esmeralda amarela.)_

_Shadow__: Bom, então já que estamos do mesmo lado de certeza que não te importas de ma entragar._

_May__: (Encosta-se a uma árvore e senta-se.) Por acaso até me importo._

_Shadow__: Uh?_

_May__: Oh vá lá! __Não achas que eu não ia querer nada em troca?_

_Shadow__: Hoje em dia já não se encontra gente decente…_

_May__: O que é que tu me chamas-te?_

_Shadow__: Não interessa, ou me dás a bem ou me dás a mal!_

_May__: Mas é claro, e eu é que não sou decente! Tu é que pareces um bébé! Não me dás vou contar ao papá!_

_Shadow__: Desculpa, mas tu agora é que estás a ser infantil!_

_May__: Por acaso já te preocupaste em perguntar aquilo que eu quero? Até que pode ser uma coisa muito simples!_

_Shadow__: Muito bem o que é que tu queres?_

_May__: (Baixinho.) Quero o teu coração!!_

_Shadow__: (Levanta o sobreolho.) És louca…_

_May__: Estava a brincar! Quero que me levem na vossa nave! _

_Shadow__: Sim pois… _

_May__: E porque não? Preciso de encontrar os meus pais! E aqui presa não consigo! _

_Shadow__: Okay, okay!! Já chega! Vens connosco… Também mais uma menos uma… (Comunica através de um aparelho com os outros.) Voltem para a nave. Já tenho a esmeralda. Repito já tenho a esmeralda._

_May__: Óptimo! Então, onde é que está a nave?_

_Shadow__: Tu não precisas de saber! (Pega-lhe ao colo.)_

_May__: Au… (Shadow, começa a correr.) Realmente és rápido, mas tens a certeza que assim não vais cair numa das minhas… (Caem para um buraco.) armadilhas… _

_Shadow__: (Salta para fora da armadilha e continua a correr.) Vai-me dizendo mais ou menos onde elas estão… _

_May__: Yes sir!! (leva a mão à cabeça num gesto de continência.)_

_Shadow revira os olhos._

_No ciclone… _

_Todos estão à espera de Shadow que chega a correr com May nos braços._

_May__: (Caindo no chão.) Olá a todos!!_

_Todos olham para ela._

_Shadow__: A May tinha a esmeralda e por isso ela vem connosco._

_May__: Tu realmente não falas muito pois não? _

_Shadow ergue o sobreolho._

_Sonic__: Bem, temos espaço que chegue. Mas diz-me, porque é que queres vir?_

_May__: Para além de me querer divertir um pouco? Nada mais. Além disso não gosto daqueles Prox… _

_Shadow olha para ela surpreso por esta não contar nada sobre os pais._

_Tails__: Isso para nós chega! Bem eu sou o Tails!_

_Sonic__: Eu sou o Sonic!_

_Todos se apresentam e de seguida entra Amy ainda algo fraca andando agarrada às paredes. _

_Sonic agarra Amy, e segura-a firmemente contra o seu corpo._

_Amy__: E eu sou a Amy! Muito prazer!_

_Shadow__: Não te devias ter levantado Amy! _

_Amy__: Oh, não queria passar por mal educada! (Pisca o olho para Shadow.) Além disso estou muito melhor._

_May repara no amuleto de Amy._

_May__: Tu és a guardiã! (Diz perplexa.)_

_Amy__: Como sabes?_

_May__: Os meus pais, um dia contaram-me que os Prox apenas temem esse teu amuleto, pois contém poderes inimagináveis. No entanto eles também precisam dele, para abrir o cofre dos dois mundos!_

_Amy__: O cofre dos dois mundos?_

_May__: Sim! Quando o abrirem as duas dimensões fundirseão numa só e o seu poder será aumentado para o dobro!! Mas tu deves ter grandes poderes!!_

_Amy__: Ter devo ter, controlá-los, isso é mais difícil!_

_May__: Pois, isso é um grande entrave. Desconfio que não tenhas tido a preparação necessária! Deverias tentar invocar o teu mestre!_

_Amy__: Eu consigo invocá-lo?_

_May__: Sim. Penso que basta concentrares-te… Ah, e outra coisa… Sabias que podes passar os teus poderes para outro através de um beijo?_

_Amy__: A sério? (Abismada.)_

_May__: Sim, apenas por breves momentos é claro… (Boceja.) Mas estou muito cansada… Pensava que vocês eram os Prox e por isso passei horas a fazer armadilhas…_

_Silver__: Tu podes ficar no me quarto, e eu vou dormir para o quarto do Shadow… _

_May__: Okay, qualquer cama serve. Desde, que tenha almofada é claro!!_

_Cream__: Queres que te mostre onde fica?_

_May__: Não. Assim é da maneira que fico a conhecer melhor esta nave… :D_

_May sai._

_Blaze__: Não estou muito confiante nela… _

_Shadow__: Penso que é inofensiva… Quer dizer, ela parece ser bastante autoconfiante por isso defender-se não deve ser problema… _

_Tails__: É um pouco estranha se querem que vos diga… _

_Sonic__: Bom Amy, eu vou por-te na cama de novo!_

_Amy__: Não, é preciso, eu vou sozinha. _

_Sonic__: Nem pensar, estás muito cansada! (Pega nela ao colo, e corre para a enfermaria.)_

_Amy__: (Deitando-se e enroscando-se na cama.) És sempre o mesmo! _

_Sonic__: Descansa… (Afaga-lhe o cabelo, e Amy fecha os olhos.)_

_Á noite…. _

_May encontra-se na ponte, encostada a olhar para as estrelas. Nisto aparece Shadow._

_Shadow__: Bem me parecia que eras só uma máscara._

_May__: De que é que me chamas-te?_

_Shadow__: Essa confiança toda, é só para não mostrares que estás assustada._

_May__: Por falar em máscaras tu deves saber muito bem o que isso é…_

_Shadow__: Ai sim, e porquê?_

_May__: Como é que ela se chamava? Ou pensas que eu não sei que dás nessa de durão só para não mostrares que estás a sofrer?_

_Shadow__: Como é que tu sabes disso?!_

_May__: (levantando-se e sussurando-lhe no ouvido.) Eu conheço todas as caras da dor, Shadow the Hedgehog… (sai, deixando Shadow atónito.)_


	12. Conspiração

_Episódio 12: Conspiração._

_No porão Knukles como de costume encontra-se a monitorizar as actividades da Master Emerald._

_Rouge__: OHHH KNUKIE!!!!_

_Knukles__: Oh por amor de deus!! Tu ainda não paras-te de me chatiar desde que começou a viagem!_

_Rouge__: Aqui em baixo é muito mais confortável!! :D_

_Knukles__: ROUUGEEEEE!! Deixa-me em paz._

_Rouge__: (Senta-se em frente dele.) Não._

_Knukles__: Muito bem. (Senta-se em frente dela.) O que é que queres?_

_Rouge__: Sei lá o que é que eu quero.. Preciso de atenção! (Faz olhos de cordeiro mal morto.)_

_Knukles__: Tu hoje realmente não estás bem… _

_Rouge__: Eu acho que preciso de ir às compras. Penso que é esse o problema!_

_Knukles__: Compras! Ahahahahah. Vá vem ajudar-me_

_(Levanta-se e estende- pode ser que te divirtas um pouco.)_

_Rouge__: (Olha para ele. E dá-lhe a mão levanto-se.) Obrigada._

_Seguem os dois, de mão dada._

_No viveiro…_

_Amy__, está a tentar concentrar-se e Sonic encontra-se ao lado dela com uma tigela de água._

_Esta dá-lhe a mão. De repente a água começa a agitar-se e aparece orion reflectido._

_Orion__: Amy, minha querida!!_

_Amy__: Orion, meu mestre! Como se encontra?_

_Orion__: Bem tu sabes como é… Apreciar a natureza, saltar de árvore em árvore… Enfim aproveitando a minha vida._

_Amy__: Que bom! Bem, a verdade é que eu queria perguntar-te algo, visto que, como sabes eu encontro-me noutra dimensão._

_Orion__: Desconfio que seja por causa da dimensão dos teus poderes… Bem a verdade é que nunca fui sujeito a uma ameaça tão grande como tu estás a ser, por isso julgo que nunca tenha sabido bem a sua dimensão. No entanto… (vê-se a imagem de Orion procurando qualquer coisa que encontra. Na sua mão aparece um velho pergaminho.)_

_Orion__: Aqui tenho registos que dizem que o grande amuleto da essência das 7 esmeraldas do caos, foi criado milhares de anos atrás quando o povo edincha decidiu por bem retirar parte delas pelo seguro. Aqui fala também de uma grande conspiração, diz que o rei edincha nunca autorizou a remoção de parte da essência das esmeraldas e que muito menos as juntassem. Diz que o rei tinha inveja do poder das esmeraldas e como se veio verificar em seguida, o guardião denominado, o grande Camun, era mais elogiado pelo povo…_

_Amy__: E o rei o que fez?_

_Orion__: O rei, estranhamente quando um cometa aterrou nas suas terras mandou perseguir Camun, no entanto, este conseguiu refugiar o seu espirito num enorme cofre, juntamente com muita energia que foi acumulando durante os anos… Dizem que deixou o seu amuleto a uma mulher e que o rei nunca mais o viu._

_Amy__: É isso! O cometa que aterrou devem ter sido os Prox! Libertaram-se e persuadiram o rei. _

_Orion__: Exacto! O grande Camun conseguiu drenar a energia dos Prox e tornou-os nos vermes que eles hoje são, assim como refugiou o cofre com o seu espírito nesta dimensão._

_Amy__: Isso explica porque os Prox querem o amuleto… No entanto ainda não sei como controlar o meu poder._

_Orion__: Minha querida… Depende tudo da tua confiança… Deixa-te amadurecer e vais ver que conseguirás controlar o teu poder, além disso… O teu elemento é a água, não te esqueças… É o mais volátil de todos!! _

_Amy__: Bom, então penso que é tudo… Obrigado mestre! (Faz uma vénia.)_

_Orion__: Adeus pequena águia!_

_A imagem desaparece…_

_Sonic__: Bem, isto mais parecia o karaté kid! Só faltava tratarem-se por sun!! Ahahahah!_

_Amy__: Educação cabe em todo o lugar! :b Gostava de ver se tu tivesses um mestre.._

_Sonic__: Simples: eu não preciso de um mestre porque eu sou perfeito!!!_

_Amy__: Pois sim!! (Cruza os braços atrás da cabeça como Sonic costuma fazer e os dois desatam a rir.)_

_No cokpit… _

_Cream__ detecta algo no radar. _

_Cream__: OH!_

_Silver__: O que se passa Cream?_

_Cream__: Uma nave prox de grande porte está a aproximar-se rapidamente de nós!_

_Tails__: Eles que venham! Desta vez estamos preparados! Soem o alarme! (O alarme começa a tocar e todos chegam rapidamente ao cokpit.)_

_Tails__: Pessoal, eles vêm ai!! Já sabem o que fazer! Knukles & Rouge vão para uma nave! Amy, tu também, se vires que os nossos escudos não estão a aguentar, tenta envolver-nos com o teu. (Amy acena com a cabeça.) Blaze apanha boleia com a Amy. Silver, Shadow e Sonic vão para perto do canhão triplo caso seja necessário, eu digo-vos para irem! Cream, tu ficas aqui comigo! Vector, Espio para uma nave!!_

_Cream__: Estou a detectar outra nave!! OH!! É o Eggman!_

_Sonic__: Cá para mim esse tem andado a seguir os Prox que nem um cãozinho só para perceber quem tem mais probabilidade de ganhar._

_Amy__: Ainda bem que eu nunca gostei de estatística!! ;D_

_Todos correm para as suas posições, Amy, Blaze, Vector, Espio, Knukles e Rouge saem com as naves e esperam até que vêm uma enorme nave a aproximar-se. _

_Blaze__: Aí vêm eles…_

_Ouve-se uma voz. _

_Marvel__: Eu desafio-te Sonic the hedgehog e a todos os teus companheiros a tentarem derrotar-me! Não voltarei a ser humilhado como da última vez!! (Nisto, Marvel, com uma brilhante capa roxa, sai para a ponte da sua nave._

_Sonic__: Meu Deus! Até temos direito a um espectáculo de circo!! Com palhaços e tudo!!_

_Knukles__: Aquela torradeira está a usar uma capa?! Mas quem é que ele pensa que é? O super-torradeira??_

_Marvel franse o sobreoolho._

_Marvel__: Isto é uma capa de combate!!_

_Amy__: Eu acho isso um bocado estúpido… Assim quando for na hora sabem logo que tu és o alvo principal!!_

_Marvel__: Por acaso nunca vi as coisas desse ponto… Bem, NÃO INTERESSA!! ATACAR!!_

_A nave começa a disparar e Tails ergue os escudos e dispara também, assim como as outras naves…_

_Na nave, May acaba de acordar._

_May__: Oh bolas, aqueles malditos Prox!! Já nem dormir se pode!! (Levanta-se e corre para a ponte.)_

_Tails__: Shadow, Silver, Sonic, vão!! Estes vão para o canhão onde são disparados contra a nave. Ambos perfuram o navio de uma ponta à outra e são apanhados pelas naves mais pequenas. Shadow, por Vector, Sonic por Knukles e Silver por Amy._

_May encontra-se na ponte e quando Vector passa por perto salta para a nave._

_Shadow__: O que é aqui estás a fazer?_

_May__: O que é que te parece??_

_Nisto salta agilmente, para a nave de Amy que consegue aterrar em cima da nave de Marvel._

_De seguida entram para dentro onde dão de caras com vários robôs. Blaze começa mandar chamas e Silver destroi mais uns quantos com a sua velocidade e através dos seus poderes faz com que outros choquem uns contra os outros. Amy através do seu piko piko hammer destrói vários robôs de seguida e consegue ainda manobrar uma serpente de água com água dos canos da nave, quanto a May, agilmente esgueira-se entre os rôbos fazendo com que estes lutem uns contra os outros. De seguida entram __Shadow__, Espio e Vector por outro lado da nave. Espio consegue-se camuflar e sem ser detectado desliga os alarmes. De seguida aterram Knukles, Rouge e Sonic. _

_Shadow__: Vamos embora!! Ele e Sonic começam a correr enquanto ainda têm caminho livre. No entanto um robô passa pelo local e vê Vector, Knukles e Rouge. _

_Robô__: Aviso, intrusos!! (Aparecem umas centenas de outros.)_

_Knukles__: Está na hora da diversão!! (Salta e com os seus punhos destrói dois robôs.)_

_Vector__: Vamos lá!! (Deita fogo pelas narinas.)_

_Rouge faz o seu ataque e destrói três de seguida._

_Rouge__: Oh Knukie, consegues melhor?_

_Knukles__: Queres apostar? ;D_

_Espio que ainda se encontra camuflado destrói mais 4._

_No Ciclone apenas se encontram Tails, Charmy, Cream e Cheese. _

_Cream__: Os escudos estão a aguentar-se bastante bem, e eles já entraram no navio!_

_Tails__: Como tinhamos um plano bem delineado, tudo está a correr pelo melhor!_

_Eggman__: Nem por isso Tails!! (Da sua nave lança dois misséis que causam grandes estragos nos escudos.) Passa-me as restantes esmeraldas do caos!!_

_Tails__: Eggman! Maldito vira latas!! NUNCA!!_

_Eggman__: Então tenho muita pena!! (Lança mais dois misséis que fazem tremer o navio.)_

_Cream__: Amy, precisamos de alguém aqui! O Eggman está a atacar-nos!!_

_Amy__: Okay. Blaze, aguentas-te por aqui? _

_Blaze__: Sim, vai ajudá-los!!_

_Amy corre e salta para nave voltando-se e disparando contra Eggman. _

_Amy__: Eggman, seu idiota, o que pensas que estás a fazer?_

_Eggman__: Estou apenas a tentar ficar em vantagem!_

_Amy__: Eu dou-te a vantagem! _

_Faz o seu escudo que rodeia o Ciclone e nisto segue até à nave de Eggman. Mal o escudo lhe toca os seus lança misséis são destruídos._

_Eggman__: Amy, queridinha!! Tem calma…_

_Amy__: Se não vens ajudar, então SAII!!! _

_Robô__: Dr. Eggman vamos andando._

_Robô2__: É o melhor, ela parece estar bastante nervosa!_

_Eggman__: Pela primeira vez parecem ter razão! Vamos andando!! _

_Nisto liga o motor e partem a toda a velocidade. _

_Na nave de Marvel, May, Blaze, Silver, Sonic e Shadow, dão de caras comm este._

_Marvel__: Muito bem!! Atacar!! (Transforma-se em algo mais musculado.)_

_Sonic__: Muito bem! Manda vir!! _

_Corre muito depressa e desfere vários golpes no entanto Marvel é resistente e bastante rápido._

_Marvel__: Só isso Sonic? A tua fama é um pouco descabida se queres que te diga! _

_Dispara um raio que atinge Sonic, no entanto este levanta-se._

_Sonic__: Achas mesmo??_

_Nisto Sonic rebola e atinge Marvel no peito. _

_Blaze atira algumas bolas de fogo e a sala fica cheia de fumo. _

_Nisto Sonic atinge Marvel várias vezes e Shadow, desfere o golpe da misericórdia. Nisto uma lesma sai do corpo cibértrónico e muda de forma até se transformar em Shadow. _

_Quando o fumo desaparece todos se deparam com dois Shadows._

_Shadow__: Eu sou o verdadeiro. Agora não sabia que estes podiam mudar de forma… _

_Shadow__: Cala-te. Eu sou o verdadeiro, sua reles imitação!_

_Silver__: Bem, isto é estranho… _

_Sonic__: Boa e agora, como os distinguimos?_

_May__: Oh por favor, és mesmo um rato Marvel! Esconderes-te por trás de uma identidade! Medricas!! Mas há uma maneira muito fácil de vos distinguir… _

_Shadow__: Ai sim qual é?_

_May__: Quem é que tu perdes-te anteriormente?_

_Shadow__: Cínica! Tu só queres saber isso por puro interesse! Pois de mim não o ficas a saber._

_Shadow__: A minha Maria. _

_Nisto May inesperadamente ataca o que disse Maria imediatamente, e este transforma-se em Marvel. De seguida Blaze deita fogo à larva que morre._

_Shadow__: Como é que sabias?_

_Sonic__: Por favor Shadow? Até ela sabe que és rezingão, mesmo conhecendo-te à tão pouco tempo!!_

_Knukles chega._

_Knukles__: Oh não!! Perdi a melhor parte!!_

_Todos__: ahahahahah!_

_Shadow__: Realmente, és uma mais valia May! Bem vinda! _

_Sonic__: Sim, bem vinda May! (Dá-lhe uma palmada nas costas.)_

_Todos voltam para o Ciclone e todos celebram._

_Amy sai a meio da festa e vai para a_

_ponte olhar para as estrelas._

_Amy__: Está na hora… Consigo ouvir o momento a aproximar-se. Em breve tudo irá mudar. _


	13. O dia do beijo

_Episódio 13: Dia do beijo._

_No cokpit estão Amy, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Sonic, Vector, Shadow e May._

_Tails__: Estamo-nos a aproximar de um planeta. _

_May__: Eu conheço esse planeta! É um planeta óptimo para se ir às compras. Tem lá vários bazares…_

_Blaze__: BAZARES!!! *-*_

_As meninas olham-se com olhares de cumpicidade._

_TODAS__: Vamos às compras!! :D_

_Os rapazes caem todos para o chão._

_Sonic__: Como é que vocês conseguem pensar em compras numa altura destas?_

_Amy__: Olha! Como é que vocês conseguem pensar em andar a correr numa altura destas?!_

_Shadow__: Ela tem uma certa razão… _

_Sonic lança um ar irado a Shadow. _

_Shadow__: Só estava a dizer…_

_Cream__: (Faz olhos de cordeiro mal morto a Tails.) Por favor, podemos ir?_

_Amy__: (Ajoelhando-se.) Sim… Até podiamos comprar provisões e tudo!!_

_As outras também se ajoelham deixando os rapazes estupefactos._

_TODAS__: Por favor Tails… Por favor!!_

_Tails__: (Olha para Sonic e Shadow. Sonic diz que não com a cabeça e Shadow encolhe os ombros.) Ai…_

_Amy__: Por favor Tails. Eu dou-te um beijo!!_

_Cream__: Sim! Eu também!!_

_May__: Vá lá!!_

_Tails__: Está bem! Está bem!! Vamos aterrar! _

_TODAS__: Viva!! (Atiram-se para cima de Tails esmagando o pequeno esquilo.) _

_Tails__: auuuu…… _

_Os outros riem-se bastante._

_Aterram no planeta, onde por todo o lado se vêm lojas e lá mais à frente encontra-se um enorme palácio de estilo árabe._

_As raparigas logo se afastam dos rapazes para ir às compras e entram em várias lojas onde compram roupas, acessórios, coisas para a nave e etc. _

_Os rapazes vão beber qualquer coisa a um café ali perto._

_As raparigas acabavam de sair de um bazar carregadas de sacos de compras quando são interceptadas por uns guardas._

_Guarda__: Olá!! Por ordem do rei, todas as raparigas bonitas têm de ser levadas ao palácio para assim serem avaliadas se podem pertencer ao harém dele ou não._

_Amy__: Harém?!_

_Blaze__: Eu acho que não pode ser… Nós somos viajantes e… _

_Guarda__: ORDENS SÃO ORDENS!! FAÇAM FAVOR DE NOS ACOMPANHAR!_

_Rouge__: Isto, vendo bem até que é um elogio! Estão-nos a chamar de bonitas._

_Cream tinha que tinha ficado na loja observa a cena toda. _

_May__: Bem, é melhor irmos sem oferecer-mos resistência e ver quais são as verdadeiras intenções do rei. Depois logo veremos. _

_Todas seguem os guardas e Rouge parece ser a única achar alguma graça à situação._

_Cream__: Tenho de avisar os rapazes!!_

_Começa a voar. _

_Entretanto, as raparigas chegaram ao palácio onde encontram outas mulheres que estão anciosas para fazer a sua prestação. _

_Blaze__: Estão todas contentes por irem para um harém?!_

_Guarda__: Não é um harém qualquer! O harém do rei Salomão é uma honra! Além disso uma das mulheres de lá será escolhida para sua mulher!!_

_Amy__: Mas mesmo depois de ter mulher ele continuará a ter o harém?_

_Guarda__: Mas é claro!!_

_Rouge__: Mas posso saber porque vocês se acham superirores às mulheres?_

_Guarda__: Não nos achamos superiores! Nós respeitamos muito as mulheres, no entanto cada um desempenha o seu papel. _

_Amy__: (Cochicha para Rouge.) não vamos abusar da sorte… Assim que tivermos oportunidade fugimos daqui. No entanto agora estamos mesmo na boca do lobo, e com todos estes guardas e inocentes ia ser muito difícil sair-mos daqui todas!!_

_No café. Lá estão todos os rapazes a maldizer das raparigas._

_Shadow__: Eu sinceramente não entendo o que é que elas têm com as compras!_

_Silver__: Nem eu! E já há horas que estamos à espera delas._

_Sonic__: Realmente. Parece que têm uma hormona qualquer que faz com que fiquem histéricas por compras!!_

_De repente entra Cream ofegante._

_Cream__: Soo-nic.. uf uf… De-de-de-pre-ssa-ssaaaaa!!_

_Sonic__: Meu Deus Cream respira! (Ampara-a.) _

_Vector__: O que aconteceu?_

_Cream__: (Senta-se e bebe sofregamente o sumo de Shadow, que olha para ela de sobrolho erguido.) Nós saimos de um bazar e já vinhamos embora quando, vários guardas vieram falar com elas e disseram que elas tinham de ir para o harém do rei!! E elas tiveram de ir com eles!_

_Sonic__: HARÉM ?! Como é que eles se atrevem? _

_Silver__: Harém? A blaze num harém?_

_Sonic__: A amy num harém?!_

_Knukles__: A Rouge num harém?! Quem sabe… (Todos deitam uma gota de suor.)_

_Shadow__: A May… quer dizer, a outra tresloucada num harém?!_

_Sonic__: Vamos embora! (Desatam a correr.)_

_No palácio, entra um jovem bem parecido que olha para todas as jovens e fixa os seus olhos particularmente em May e Amy._

_Oddish__: Olá, vocês interessam-me particularmente… _

_Amy__: Interessamos-te?! Desculpa lá mas o que é que pensas que és, para mandares assim em nós?_

_Oddish__: Eu sou o rei Oddish, e como vocês estão no meu reino, devem-me obediência._

_Amy__: OBEDIÊNCIA?_

_De repente entram Sonic, Silver, Knukles e Shadow. _

_Sonic__: O espectáculo acabou! _

_Oddish__: Ai sim e porquê?_

_Sonic__: Porque nós vamos levar as raparigas??_

_Oddish__: E porquê? A única maneira de eu as deixar ir era se vocês fossem os seus maridos! E são um pouco novos para isso._

_Silver__: E é exactamente isso que nós somos. _

_(Todos os rapazes se espantam.)_

_Shadow__: (Sussura para Knukles.) É maluque!!_

_Oddish__: Como é que é possível?_

_Sonic__: É que na nossa cultura nós casamos muito cedo!!_

_Oddish__: E como é que eu sei que isto é verdade??_

_Um dos conselheiros do rei sussurra-lhe algo ao ouvido. _

_Oddish__: Boa idéia!! Para provarem que são marido e mulher, terão de se beijar aqui em frente de todos!_

_TODOS__: O quê?!!!!!!!_

_Knukles__: Boa Silver! E agora?_

_Silver__: (Sussurando.) Fazemos o que ele diz!!_

_Amy__: Oh boa! Agora vamos ter de nos beijar em público… _

_Blaze__: Mas que inteligentes que eles são._

_Rouge__: Ahhh mas isto vai ser divertido!! O knukie a dar-me um beijo, ele que é tão tímido!! *.*_

_May__: É minha impressão ou tu gostas dele?!_

_Rouge__: Bem, não posso dizer que ele me seja indiferente… É tão verídico como o Silver gostar da Blaze!!_

_Blaze__: Quer dizer, o Silver até que é querido… :3_

_Amy__: Bem parece que só restamos nós… Com qual ficas May?_

_May__: É indiferente, quer dizer NÃO!! Eu vou ficar com o trombudo. Ahahah só para o provocar. _

_Amy__: Oh bolas vou ficar com o Sonic… --'_

_Blaze__: A velha Amy estaria desejosa…_

_Amy__: Pois mas esta andou tempos a tempos a fazer a desintoxicação de Sonic e agora vai voltar à estaca zero!! _

_Nisto, Silver é o primeiro a aproximar-se de Blaze que lhe sorri encorajadoramente. Silver beija então Blaze durante algum tempo e de seguida o rei dá-lhe permissão para seguirem, estes passam pela porta de braço dado. Knukles, encontra-se muito nervoso._

_Rouge__: Oh Knukie, por acaso achas repulsivo beijar-me?_

_Knukles__: Deixa de ser arrogante!!_

_Rouge beija Knukles apanhando-o de surpresa que cora até à raiz do cabelos. O rei limita-se a rir e manda-os seguir._

_De seguida segue-se Shadow e May suspira. _

_Shadow__: As coisas que uma pessoa tem de fazer._

_May__: Acredita, O PRAZER É TODO TEU._

_Nisto Shadow impacienta-se e beija delicadamente e muito charmosamente May que parecia não estar à espera. O rei franziu o sobrolho visivelmente incomodado com tanta intimidade._

_Nisto os dois seguem um tanto ou quanto surpreendidos para fora. _

_Por fim, segue-se Amy e Sonic. _

_Sonic parece um bocado aturdido. No entanto, ambos olham-se longamente nos olhos e avançam para o beijo. Demoram mais do que o necessário e enlaçam-se como um só. Quando o beijo acaba Amy tem de se controlar para não desatar a chorar, e avança para a porta sem olhar mais para Sonic que avança atrás dela que nem um zombie._

_Cá fora todos os casais sentem-se algo incomodados. _

_Silver__: Bem, vejam lá se para a próxima não se metem em mais nenhuma destas. _

_Knukles__: Podes crer! E nós é que pagamos o preço. –_

_Rouge__: Pensas que eu não sei que gostaste?_

_Knukles__: Oh por favor!_

_Rouge__: Mas se quiseres outro!! (Dá-lhe um beijo na cara e Knukles cora.) _

_Knukles__: Pára!! :_

_Mais atrás vêm Shadow e May._

_Shadow__: Meu Deus, eu sabia que não deviamos ter vindo aqui!! _

_May__: Realmente. Vai ficar um ambiente estranho na nave… E além disso nem sei que será da Amy… Pobre coitada.._

_Shadow__: Realmente…_

_Mais atrás ainda segue Sonic enquanto Amy caminha mais à frente a chorar. Nisto esta envereda por outro caminho a correr e Sonic segue-a._

_Sonic__: Amy?! Amy o que se passa?_

_Amy__: Nada… Não é nada, esquece Sonic. Coisas de rapariga sabes como é! (Esboça um ligeiro sorriso.)_

_Sonic__: Amy, conta-me o que se passa. ( Toca-lhe no ombro.)_

_Amy__: Não me toques! (Sonic retira logo a mão.) Desculpa… A sério desculpa. Isto não é culpa tua. Aliás a culpa é só minha… _

_Sonic__: Amy, não estou a perceber…_

_Amy__: Esquece a sério. São coisas do passado, fantasmas do passado. Nada de mais. _

_Sonic__: Que tipo de fantasmas? _

_Amy__: Nada. Simplesmente deixa-me aqui um pouco sozinha. Isto já passa._

_Sonic__: Foi por causa do err.. beijo??_

_Amy__: Oh Sonic por favor cala-te!_

_Sonic__: Tu desde que viajas-te tens andado estranha…_

_Amy__: (Ajoelha-se.) Sonic vai-te embora!_

_Sonic__: (Senta-se cruzando as pernas.) NÃO! Agora vais-me ouvir. Tens andado estranha, não és a mesma Amy! Afastaste-te! Afastaste-te, de mim…_

_Amy__: Só porque já não ando aí a correr atrás de ti feita idiota?_

_Sonic__: Eu nunca achei que eras idiota! Eras teimosa!_

_Amy__: Pois olha, adivinha! Ainda sou teimosa! Tão teimosa, que ainda caio no erro estúpido de alimentar esperanças sobre nós. _

_Sonic__: (Sorrindo.) Ainda bem. _

_Amy__: (Vira-se de lágrimas nos olhos.) O quê?_

_Sonic__: Amy, eu nunca disse que não gostava de ti. (Amy arregala os olhos.) Eu só achava que eras muito imatura, quer dizer, eu não sei. Não gostava de me sentir pressionado, ou então só dou grande estima às coisas quando as perco! Quando me abandonas-te eu senti-me horrível durante semanas. Faltava-me alguém que me desse carinho, que sentisse que alguém se importava mesmo comigo! E depois quando regressas-te, senti-me pleno de novo, no entanto reparei que vinha outra pessoa em teu lugar. Uma estátua de mármore fria. No entanto, ainda continuas a mesma… _

_Amy__: Foi uma mudança necessária._

_Sonic__: Não, não foi! E é essa a razão pela qual não controlas o teu poder! Não és tu! Estás a usar uma máscara. E depois quando te vi caida no chão passei-me. Pensar que nunca mais te veria e que nunca pude realmente estar contigo… Por favor Amy, não me rejeites de novo. Não te afastes ainda mais._

_Amy__: Estás a dizer que gostas de mim?_

_Sonic__: (Olha para o chão corando.) Sempre gostei…_

_Nisto Sonic aproxima-se de Amy que jaz ajoelhada perto dele e chega perto dela olhando-a nos olhos. Nisto, ao de leve dá-lhe um beijo delicado, de seguida tornando-se num mais intenso enquanto os dois se abraçam. _

_De seguida ambos sorriem. _


	14. Não quer dizer nada

_Episódio 14: Não quer dizer nada._

_Sonic acorda muito estremunhado quando se apercebe que não se encontra na sua cama mas sim numa rede no viveiro ao lado de Amy. De seguida, os pensamentos do dia anterior vêm-lhe à cabeça e por fim recorda-se. _

_Ele e Amy, sairam da clareira onde se tinham beijado apaixonadamente e ambos como que flutuando foram até à nave. No entanto Amy disse que preferia agir naturalmente em vez de contar a toda a gente que eles tinham alguma espécie de 'relacionamento'. _

_Quando chegaram já era quase noite e todos estavam muito cansados do dia anterior por isso foram-se deitar._

_Amy__: Bem, nós também deviamo-nos ir deitar. – disse Amy cautelosamente. _

_Sonic__: Deitar até que posso ir agora dormir… _

_Amy__: (Afagando-lhe a cara.) Tens tido problemas em adormecer?_

_Sonic__: Bastantes. – respondera ele, a verdade é que tinha andado bastante nervoso com aquela história toda, principalmente sabendo que ela era uma chave essencial para sairem vitoriosos daquele desafio._

_Amy__: Então anda!! Tenha a solução ideal!! – nisto pegou-lhe na mão e desatou a correr, arrastando com Sonic consigo só parando quando chegaram ao viveiro._

_Sonic__: Mas o que é que?_

_Amy__: SHIUU! – disse ela colocando-lhe um dedo nos lábios que fez Sonic ficar algo sem jeito devido à proximidade em que ambos se encontravam._

_Nisto entraram para o viveiro onde Amy fechou imediatamente a porta, assustando Sonic por uns momentos. Nisto conduziu-o a um recanto que ele nunca antes havia reparado e ali encontrou um rede enorme, presa a várias árvores, onde havia um enorme colchão azul esverdeado com várias almofadas verdes e um cobertor castanho._

_Sonic__: É aqui que tu dormes Amy?!_

_Amy__: Sim, sofria do mesmo problema que tu devido à pressão que estou sujeita mas aqui consegui relaxar e passar as minhas noites descansada. E de certeza que vai resultar contigo!!_

_Sonic__: (Incrédulo.) Tu queres que eu durma aqui?? Contigo?!_

_Amy__, deixa escorrer um gota de suor do tamanho da sua cabeça._

_Amy__: Não, com a minha avó!! Até parece! – disse ela deitando-se e arrastando-o consigo. Cabiamos cá três sem sequer nos tocarmos, por isso não precisas de ficar todo envergonhado! -.-'_

_Sonic__: Eu?! Envergonhado?! AHAHAH. _

_Na verdade ele tinha medo daquele estranho impulso que sentiu quando se deitou perto de Amy, que fez com que este a abraçasse formando uma espécie de concha protectora, enquanto ela se aninhava nos seus braços suspirando. Era a melhor sensação do mundo, estava a ser evadido por uma sensação de segurança e atrevimento que o fez dar-lhe um leve beijo no pescoço enquanto fechava os olhos descontraído e mergulhava num sono profundo. _

_Assim que Sonic se recordou da noite anterior, deitou-se de novo enroscado, agarrando Amy e inspirando o seu perfume, finalmente sem medo de que a máscara pudesse cair. _

_No entanto esta virou-se e quando deu de caras com os olhos de Sonic a olharem para os seus ia gritando de grande, mas calou-se a tempo._

_Amy__: Meu Deus!! Pensava que tinha estado a sonhar!_

_Sonic__: (Amuado.) Pela tua cara mais parecia um pesadelo!_

_Amy__: Não sejas tonto!! – nisto dá-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios que faz Sonic ficar vermelho._

_Amy__: Ficas tão querido quando estás envergonhado! – enrosca-se de novo no entanto virada para ele, enquanto Sonic coça a cabeça sorrindo com aquela sensação maravilhosa que lhe invade o coração._

_Os outros já se começaram a levantar e Rouge e Knukles, para variar um pouco já discutem devido a um jogo de cartas que se encontravam a jogar no pedestal por baixo da M.E._

_Knukles__: Rouge és uma batoteira do piorio!! – diz isto amachucando as cartas que tem na mão depois de apanhar Rouge a mexer nas cartas que já tinham saido._

_Rouge__: Oh vá lá Knukie!! Só para dar um pouco mais de emoção ao jogo…_

_No entanto Knukles continua amuado. _

_Rouge__: Pronto eu confesso: é a única maneira de te ganhar!! _

_Knukles__: AHAHAHAH! Eu sabia!! _

_Rouge__: Ah seu!! Mal educado!! ____ - salta para cima dele fazendo-lhe cócegas._

_Nisto passa Shadow._

_Shadow__: Bem isto sim é que é clima… -.-_

_Knukles cora até à linha do cabelo e Rouge ainda faz pior colocando-se ainda mais em cima dele. _

_Shadow limita-se a passar e a murmurar um 'enfim' entre dentes._

_Knukles__: Este aqui anda muito estranho desde que conheceu a tal de May. Anda com a mania que é engraçado._

_Rouge__: Cá para mim, essa tal de May apanhou o Shadow de quatro!! – diz desconfiadamente._

_Por falar em May, esta encontrava-se cá fora com um caderno de desenhos onde parecia estar a desenhar detalhadamente todas as estrelas. Fazia isto enquanto cantarolava uma música calma. _

_Shadow, chegara nesse preciso instante através de um Chaos Control e notou que a sua presença não fora percebida e por isso decidira observar aquele sujeito estranha que tinha caido na sua vida que nem um avião._

_Shadow__: (Falando consigo próprio.) Não acredito que ela esteja mesmo a tentar desenhar as estrelas todas. _

_Aquela rapariga era mesmo muito estranha, de tal modo que até chegava a ser fascinante pois este nunca tinha visto ninguém como ela. Assim tomou a decisão de se aproximar. _

_Shadow__: Isso é uma tarefa algo inglória… _

_May__: Mantém-me distraída._

_Shadow__: Não estás mesmo a pensar em aí colocar as estrelas todas? Sabes que isso é impossível?_

_May__: Não quer dizer que não valha a pena tentar. Shadow não se deve misturar o conceito de causas impossiveís com o conceito de causas perdidas._

_Aquelas palavras ressoaram no interior de Shadow, era uma verdade absurda, mas no entanto era verdade. Tudo aquilo que ela dizia parecia ter um enorme significado para ele._

_Shadow__: Tu realmente és um bocado chéché. – disse isto sem pensar, no entanto ficou impressionado com a resposta. _

_May__: Nem imaginas o quanto. – e nisto sorriu genuinamente para Shadow, um sorriso aberto e brilhante, e Shadow sorriu também, coisa que ele não costumava fazer a não ser quando ria às gargalhadas das figuras que Knukles fazia ou quando Amy perseguia Sonic._

_May vira o caderno para Shadow para lhe mostrar o que fez, este aproxima-se sem querendo acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Eram sem dúvida os desenhos mais belos e detalhados que alguma vez tinha visto, mostravam a equipa toda, e ele estava sem dúvida muito bem representado._

_Shadow__: UAU! Tu desenhas mesmo muito bem! – disse assombrado._

_May__: Queres ficar com ela? – disse inocentemente._

_Shadow__: Não!! De certeza que te custou muito a desenhar! – disse de descontravontade, pois queria aceitar, para assim poder ficar com uma recordação dela._

_May__: Não há problema algum! Eu tenho memória fotográfica por isso eu faço outro na hora! – rasgou a folha e colocou na mão de Shadow. – Aqui tens. Ah, e a minha tarefa impossível, aqui está!_

_Shadow nem queria acreditar quando viu uma folha enorme com as estrelas todas detalhadas. _

_May__: As estrelas têm um padrão de organização. As do resto do universo seguem todas este. Basta apenas ser um pouco observador para perceber. ;D Como eu te tinha dito, causas impossíveis, não são causas perdidas. _

_Assim levantou-se, e saiu deixando o desenho aberto no chão. May não compreendia porque se sentia sempre tão à vontade com aquele sujeito solitário. Conseguia sempre ser ela própria, responder com naturalidade como se já o conhecesse à anos atrás. _

_Já Shadow, ficou abismado, com as palavras de May, que em tudo lhe faziam lembrar Maria que apreciava as pequenas coisas. Deu por si a olhar para o desenho deles todos e raparou que nele, May e ele estavam lado a lado, e ele incrivelemente estava a rir. Aliás todos riam com enorme cumplicidade. Quando viu aquela imagem, o seu coração aqueceu e uma estranha sensação de alegria percorreu o seu corpo inteiro._

_No cokpit, Tails e Cream andavam numa enorme azáfama e corriam de um lado para o outro pois todos decidiram ficar a dormir. _

_Cream__: Ai!! – diz enquanto caia exausta no chão.- Não aguento mais Tails!_

_Tails__: Cream estás bem?! – Tails foi desde logo abraçar Cream, que como toda a gente sabia amava bastante._

_Cream__: Não sei como é que é possível mas nós somos os mais novos e mesmo assim os mais responsáveis! _

_Tails__: Tens razão! Eles já vão ver! – assim liga o intercomunicador no máximo volume e põe um galo a cantarolar o que se ouve por toda a a nave, enquanto ele e Cream se riem a bandeiras despregadas. _

_De repente todos chegam ao cokpit muito estremunhados._

_Blaze__: MAS QUE PORRA DE BARULHEIRA É ESTA?!_

_Tails__: Muito simples! Eu e a Cream não somos escravos de ninguém! – pega na mão da coelha. – Por isso, eu e ela vamos fazer um pic nic lá fora e vocês vão tratar da nave, agora organizem-se!! _

_E sairam os dois, com Cream mais contente piscando o olho para Amy._

_Silver__: Oh bem, eu aqui no cokpit não fico!! Não sei mexer em nada disto._

_Espio__: Eu posso ficar. Não tenho nada que fazer de qualquer das formas. _

_Vector__: Eu fico contigo Espio! Não te vou deixar aqui sozinho! Vou mas é por aqui um som! – vai ao leitor de cd's e põe um que coloca com o volume no máximo._

_Knukles__: Oh meu Deus! Os meus ouvidos! Arghh! Minha linda Master Emerald aqui vou eu!! – desata a correr._

_Amy__: Eu vou para o meu viveiro deve ser o único local onde não se ouve este chinfrim._

_Por fim, as raparigas acabaram por ir para o viveiro de Amy descansar enquanto esta tratava das plantas avisando mil vezes Blaze para não brincar com o fogo. Quanto aos rapazes foram para o pedestal por baixo da M.E. fazer companhia a Knukles._

_Cá fora, Tails e Cream estavam a passar um óptimo bocado, comendo e conversando._

_Tails__: Bem Cream este teu bolo é divinal!!_

_Cream__: Obrigada Tails! Mas eu acho que exagerei no chocolate… _

_Tails__: Então exagera sempre!!_

_Os dois riem descontraídos._

_Na M.E. os rapazes estavam a ter uma conversa de homens._

_Silver__: Ouçam o que eu vos digo! Desde que aconteceu aquela coisa toda dos beijinhos, o ambiente nesta nave anda muito mais estranho… _

_Sonic engasga-se de repente._

_Knukles__: E aqui o nosso amigo Sonic que o diga, não é verdade?!_

_Sonic__: O que é que estás para aí a dizer?_

_Knukles__: Pensas que eu não sei, que tu e a Amy, têm algo?_

_Sonic__: Espera aí… quem é que sabe disso?_

_Shadow__: TODA A GENTE!!_

_Todos começam a rir na cara de Sonic._

_Sonic__: Bah, realmente é impossível manter segredos nesta nave. – diz isto enquanto escorre uma gota de suor do tamanho da testa. _

_Silver__: Mas eu não percebo… Tu afinal gostas dela?!_

_Sonic toca os indicadore várias vezes mostrando o seu nervosismo._

_Sonic__: Bem, eu a modos que… como é que uma pessoa vai dizer isto, eu …_

_Shadow__: Opah, sempre gostaste dela! Isso sempre foi óbvio!_

_Sonic__: A sério?_

_TODOS__: Bastante. _

_Sonic__: Pois, para ela parecia não ser, ela estava um bocado mal quando a encontrei. Eu, sabem queria esperar até ela ter a idade certa e…_

_Silver__: GA-LI-NHA!!_

_Sonic__: O quê?_

_Knukles__: O que o Silver está a dizer é que bem, tu estás a dar essa desculpa mas a verdade é que tu sempre tiveste medo de admitir!!_

_Sonic__: OH! Olha quem fala!! Que passa metade do tempo com a Rouge e depois diz que não quer nada com ela!_

_Knukles__: Isso é muito diferente! Ela é que para aqui vem chatiar-me! – diz enervando-se._

_Shadow__: Pois sim! AHAHAHAH – diz rindo-se. – Por isso é que ela é sempre posta daqui para fora a correr não é?!_

_Knukles__: GRRRRR ! E olha também tu! Não podes falar sabes porquê? Porque tu e a May andam muito próximos! Tu ris-te muito com ela, eu bem vejo quando estão os dois a ver aquelas comédias bué chatas!_

_Shadow__: Olha isso é porque ela nunca viu uma televisão terrestre, e ela consegue encontrar coisas que te passam despercebidas e que ainda te fazem rir mais!_

_Silver__: Cá para mim tu gostas dela!_

_Shadow__: (Sussurrando.) Pois eu estou a gostar assim um pouco…_

_Sonic__: Hã? O que é que disseste? Tu já falas baixo mas estás a exagerar! _

_Shadow__: (Sussurrando ainda.) Gosto um pouco…_

_Silver__: O QUÊ?! Fala como gente pah!_

_Shadow__: (Enervando-se e gritando em plenos pulmões.) EU GOSTO DELA PORRAAA!!!!!! _

_Silver__: uau, isso sim foi uma declaração. Já te passou pela cabeça que elas estão mais ou menos por cima de nós e provávelmente devem ter ouvido?_

_Shadow congela e cai para o lado. _

_Sonic__: Shadow?!_

_Shadow__: Aiii… espero que ela não tenha ouvido… (corando imenso.)_

_Sonic__: Calma, não é preciso ficares assim._

_Shadow__: Ela… ouviu ? (ainda congelado.)_

_Silver__: Shadow ganha alguma coragem!_

_Shadow__: Olha quem fala! Tu gostas da Blaze aos anos e ainda nem nada lhe disseste…!_

_Silver__: Mas isso é porque, porque…_

_Sonic__: Calem-se mas é! Eu ao menos estou de bem com a minha miúda e digo-vos a sensação é óptima!! _

_Knukles:__ BLHERQ ! :OO_

_Enquanto os rapazes discutiam sobre o facto de não se declararem às raparigas pelas quais estão interessados, estas apenas tinham ouvido o grito de Shadow no viveiro, mas não compreenderam o que esta havia dito._

_Rouge__: Ouviram aquilo?! – diz ela com uma ruga de desconfiança a meio da testa. – O Shadow a gritar?! São mesmo uns abrutalhados! E o Knukles é o pior deles todos._

_Blaze__: Oh o Silver não é nada! Até que é bem querido!! :3 Preocupa-se tanto com os outros… - e nisto deixa soltar um suspiro. Blaze falava maravilhada daquela faceta nova de Silver que até agora lhe tinha passado despercebida. A verdade é que sempre combateram juntos mas nunca tinham confraternizado muito. Agora Blaze culpava-se por ter sido um pouco insensível a princípio. A verdade é que sempre que estava com Silver sentia-se bastante bem._

_Enquanto Blaze pensava agora no seu beijo com Silver, Rouge espicaçava Amy sobre Sonic._

_Amy__: Okay, eu e o Sonic estamos a manter uma espécie de realcionamento. Estás contente agora?_

_Rouge__: Bastante!! Eu bem sabia que o azulão gostava de ti… Aliás, sempre que te acontecia alguma coisa ele passava-se!_

_Amy__: (Que começava a ficar interessada.) A sério?_

_Blaze__: Eu que o diga! Ficava totalmente paranóico. E então quando tu te foste embora não saiu de casa até voltares!_

_Amy__, agora estava abismada. O Sonic que adorava correr o mundo inteiro fechado em casa? E por sua causa? Agora parecia perceber que Sonic gostava mais dela do que aquilo que aparentava._

_Amy__: Uau… O Sonic sem sair de casa!!_

_Entretanto, Sonic que esteve a escutar a parte da conversa dedicada a ele, ficou muito contente com a reacção de Amy e não aguentou ficar escondido, por isso saiu do meio da folhagem onde se encontrava._

_Sonic__: Podes crer!! Estava mesmo mal!_

_Amy vira a cabeça para de onde vinha a voz, no entanto Sonic adianou-se e foi para o seu lado abraçando-a tal e qual como Amy fazia quando antes o perseguia. E sussurrava 'amo-te' no seu ouvido para grande prazer de Amy. _

_May__: Bem acho que me vou embora… _

_Rouge ajuda a levantar May e Blaze também já se encontra de pé._

_Rouge__: Vamos, vamos que já estou aqui toda a colar!! _

_Blaze__: O mel é tanto!_

_E nisto saem rindo._

_Amy__: Invejosas!! – diz enquanto Sonic desvia a sua cara para a encarar nos olhos muito sério e para depois lhe dar um beijo e se desmanchar a rir de seguida._

_Amy__: Ai queres rir é? – nisto salta para cima dele e faz-lhe cócegas._

_Sonic__: AHAHAH!! – diz rindo imenso. – Vais ver !! – e nisto rebola fazendo-lhe cócegas a ela também._

_Já Shadow, andava inquieto de um lado para o outro na sala de convívio ainda a pensar se May teria ouvido aquilo que ele tinha dito. Nisto, para seu grande azar, entra May, e este começa imediatamente a suar frio. _

_May__: Meu Deus acho que nunca te vi tão nervoso!! – diz enquanto se afundo no sofá. – É verdade, - continuou ela - o que é que estavas para lá a gritar?_

_Nesse momento Shadow congela, imediatamente. _

_Knukles, Blaze, Silver e Rouge que tinham uma camara na sala de convivio de propósito para aquilo riam-se a bandeiras despregadas das figuras de Shadow. _

_May__: Shadow, tu estás bem? – diz isto enquanto se aproxima dele, tocando-lhe num braço. – Mas tu estás gelado!!_

_De seguida, e para grande felicidade de Shadow, May dá-lhe um beijo na testa para ver a sua temperatura._

_May__: Mas tu estás a arder!! _

_Shadow pensava 'pudera, contigo aqui!'._

_Nisto Shadow ia-se passando visto que May o abraça e faz um caos control para o quarto dele onde o deita. _

_Os outros ficaram frustrados, visto que já não os podiam espiar._

_Shadow__: Como é que tu?_

_May__: Fiz um Chaos Control? Bem, eu observei-vos e tentei imitar. Não é lá muito díficil! _

_Shadow sorriu timidamente, ela realmente era poderosa e muito inteligente, e bonita, e excêntrica, e maravilhosa e… Shadow decidiu parar antes que ficasse com danos cerebrais visto que ele é que devia ser o SER PERFEITO aqui._

_Assim, o seu orgulho venceu e preparava-se para se levantar até que May teve um rasgo de lucidez e o impediu. _

_May__: Vocês estavam a conversar sobre miúdas! Não era? – disse insinuosamente._

_Shadow, congelara outra vez onde estava. _

_May__: Eu sabia! Aqui o nosso Shadow é tímido! – disse dando-lhe um murro no ombro._

_Shadow__: Não sou nada! – disse ele com alguma dificuldade._

_Mas, para variar May tomou uma atitude que Shadow não estava à espera: sentou-se com os joelhos encostados ao tronco, uma posição que revelava alguma timidez._

_May__: Eu por acaso sou bastante, nesses assuntos. – disse inocentemente. – A maior prova disso é que não fui capaz de contar aos outros sobre os meus pais… _

_Shadow estava maravilhado. Ela realmente era uma pessoa incrivel, e não nenhuma convencida como parecia à primeira vista. Ela usava a mesma concha que ele usava para se proteger do mundo exterior._

_Assim, decidiu sentar-se da mesma forma que ela. _

_Shadow__: Eu realmente não me enganei a teu respeito! Tu usas mesmo uma máscara!_

_May__: O mesmo posso dizer de ti!_

_Ambos sorriram com vontade._

_May__: Mas eu sinceramente não percebo mesmo nada de relacionamentos.. Sempre vivi com os meus pais no planeta e mais ninguém! Acreditas que apenas tive um namorado em toda a minha vida? Mas em compensação tive vários amigos imaginários!! _

_Ela sorria genuinamente. Shadow olhava-a fascinado, ela era tão simples mas ao mesmo tempo tão excêntrica!_

_May__: E a tua história??_

_Um momento de silência instalou-se._

_May__: Claro, que se não quiseres contar…_

_Shadow__: Não, na realidade já ultrapassei… _

_Assim contou-lhe toda a sua penosa história, não poupando pormenores e parecia encontrar alivio para as suas mágoas nos seus olhos carmesim._

_May__: És um sortudo Shadow._

_Shadow__, não compreendeu este comentário. Tinha sofrido tanto e ela estava a dizer que ele era um sortudo?_

_May__: Quer dizer.. Por pouco que tenha durado, tiveste um relacionamento onde foste muito amado! E um sentimento assim não morre nunca! Deve ter sido mesmo muito bom, e agora sentir essa saudade toda! É sinal que somos humanos, mesmo as nossas dores só servem para que não esqueçamos pessoas especiais como ela foi para ti. Sinceramente tenho inveja de ti._

_Shadow, agora sorria mais do que nunca. Ela tinha lhe dado uma nova perspectiva para ver a vida, e sinceramente ele estava a adorar pensar assim na sua dor, que agora lhe parecia muito mais que uma simples dor mas sim uma recordação._

_Shadow__: Sabes? Tens uma forma muito peculiar de ver a vida._

_No entanto o seu comentário parecia tê-la ofendido._

_May__: Pff… Isso era o que os amigos dos meus pais diziam quando iam a minha casa e me viam a falar sozinha…_

_Shadow__: Uma maneira simpática de te chamarem louca._

_Disse aquelas palavras como se as cuspisse. Estava deveras triste, por ter dito tais palavras odiosas, ela que lhe tinha dado apenas razões para sorrir._

_May, no entanto apertou-lhe a mão, num gesto que revelava que desculpava._

_May__: Eles bem eram inteligentes. EU SOU MESMO UM BOCADO LOUCA!!_

_Shadow olhou para ela e desatou a rir, assim como ela. Sentia-se deveras radiante por estar a começar a amar aquela rapariga. _

_No entanto a diversão de todos acaba abruptamente quando Vector ressoa pelos corredores e divisões da nave dizendo que está-se a aproximar uma enorme nave Prox. Todos correm para fora e vêm que a nave parece estar quase deserta. _

_Shadow__: Parece que esta nave não é dirigida por ninguém…_

_Tails__: Sim, provávelmente só deve ter alguns robôs dentro. No entanto vou levantar os escudos por precaução._

_Mas May parece estar algo alterada e parece conter algumas lágrimas nos olhos._

_May__: Se não se importam, eu gostava de ir ver o interior da nave. Pode ser que haja lá alguma coisa de útil…_

_Sonic__: E vais lutar com aqueles robôs todos sozinha?_

_Knukles__: Nada que eu não conseguisse fazer… - no entanto recebe um belisco de Rouge e cala-se imediatamente. _

_May__: Eu vou tentar entrar sem ser detectada, além de mais eles podem ter camaras que podem avisar os outros Prox que aqui estamos… _

_Amy__: Penso que a May tem razão… Se calhar alguém devia ir lá destruir os equipamentos apenas por precaução!_

_Silver__: Okay, eu posso ir!_

_Vector__: Eu também vou! Farto de estar naquele cokpit estou eu!!_

_Shadow__: Eu também vou… Quero procurar uns arquivos sobre os Prox… _

_Rouge__ dá uma cotevelada em Knukles e ambos riem baixinho. _

_Sonic__: Eu também vou, tenho de esticar as pernas… _

_Assim Sonic, Vector, Silver, Shadow e May sobem furtivamente a bordo da nave. _

_May avança quase invisivel e efectua um rapidissimo Chaos Control._

_Sonic: Isto foi estranho, qual a necessidade de efectuar um Chaos Control?_

_Shadow__: Não sei mas vou descobrir!! Acho que vou seguir o rasto de Chaos Force dela e depois logo vejo onde vou dar. _

_Silver__: Muito bem, nós continuamos por aqui!!_

_Cada um segue o seu caminho, no entanto, Silver, Sonic e Vector não encontram nada para além de uns velhos arquivos, munições e robôs destruidos._

_Vector__: Parece que ocorreu uma batalha daquelas aqui!!_

_Silver__: Podes crer. Provávelmente alguma resistência contra os Prox penetrou no navio, e este saiu da rota!!_

_Sonic__: O melhor se calhar é destrui-lo completamente!_

_Vector__: Vamos a isso!! – diz enquanto começa a derrubar vários computadores. _

_Sonic e Silver começam a rebolar com muita velocidade destruindo tudo aquilo que encontram pelo navio._

_Enquanto isso May caminha por aquilo que parecem ser os restos de um laboratório. _

_May__: Meu Deus! Foi mesmo esta a nave que levou os meus pais!! _

_Nisto começa a vasculhar nervosa nos arquivos lendo tudo com muita atenção e guardando na sua mala. Após ter recolhido muito material encontra um envelope com o seu nome escrito. _

_May__: Isto é a letra da minha mãe!!_

_Quando o abre encontra um estranho dispositivo, que liga, e lança um holograma onde aparecem dois ouriços, um macho e uma fêmea em muito parecidos com ela._

_Mãe__: Minha querida, se um dia vires isto, é porque aconteceu o pior. – diz isto quando deixa cair um pequena lágrima, no entanto continua a sorrir. _

_Pai__: Já o esperávamos visto que nos recusámos a colaborar. Não criámos nenhumas armas para esses sádicos, descansa não te desiludimos querida. Tudo aquilo que eles possuem foi porque nos roubaram projectos, já feitos à algum tempo atrás. Aquilo que não conseguimos destruir._

_May começa a deixar escapar algumas lágrimas._

_Mãe__: Mas querida não chores. Nós fomos para um sítio melhor, e fomos orgulhosos de ti meu amor. Não te esqueças nunca de nós, lembra-te que és uma força da natureza, que não pode ser derrotada! Sê melhor que todos, e nunca te esqueças de sonhar alto, muito alto. _

_Pai__: Não te importes se te chamarem lunática, doida ou mesmo louca. Lembra-te que é a excêntricidade que nos faz diferentes e é pela diferença que devemos marcar. Rodeia-te por bons amigos. Sei que te mantivémos reclusa por muito tempo, pois tinhamos medo do próprio mundo. No entanto, o mundo veio ter connosco, com todo o medo possível e imaginável. _

_Mãe__: Mas fizemo-nos fortes. E é isso que queremos que sejas. Sê forte, chora o que tiveres a chorar agora, mas quando te lembrares de nós lembra-nos com saudade, sorri quando pensares em nós. Lembra-te querida, nós lutámos até ao fim. _

_Pai__: - chorando também- Nunca te esqueças de quem és pequena May. _

_Nisto a transmissão acaba. E May ajoelha-se sobre o envelope, onde encontra uma pulseira com vários quadrados coloridos que se podia observar no pulso da sua mãe na gravação._

_May__: Não pode ser… - diz enquanto olha para a pulseira. _

_Shadow tinha observado a cena toda, e nem ele sabia o que fazer. No entanto um impulso mais forte do que ele fez com que este, fosse ter com ela, e lhe tocasse. _

_Shadow__: May? – disse nervosamente. _

_May__: Eles estão… eles estão… - dizia soluçando._

_Shadow estava com o coração apertado. Não sabia o que fazer, mas nisto algum impulso fez com que a abraçasse fortemente. _

_Shadow__: Eu sei, eu sei… _

_May também se tinha agarrado a ele, chorando e soluçando, Shadow afagava-lhe a cabeça numa tentativa desesperada de a fazer sorrir de novo, aquele sorriso que ele adorava. Era como se a dor dela o atingisse também a ele. Ao fim de um longo momento May parou de soluçar e Shadow aproveitou para se encostar com ela a uma parede e para a olhar nos olhos pela primeira vez. Ela ao encarar os seus olhos teve um rasgo de determinação e nisto as lágrimas começaram a cair mais devagar._

_Shadow__: Tu estás bem? – perguntou a medo._

_May__: Agora ainda não, mas vou ficar. – disse enquanto a sua voz ainda lhe tremia. _

_Nisto levantou-se e colocou a pulseira no pulso. De seguida pegou no objecto do qual saira o holograma e colocou-o no envelope que guardou na sua bolsa. _

_May__: Sabes bem qual é a minha perspectiva. E eles pediram-me para ser forte. Por isso é o que eu vou ser. – disse enquanto lançou um sorriso genuino a Shadow. _

_Shadow, estava abismado, era sem dúvida heróica a maneira como ela estava a ser forte. _

_Shadow__: Sabes que podes contar comigo, não sabes?_

_May__: Sei, afinal, tu até que és um bom amigo! – disse ela piscando para ele. _

_Nisto chegou o resto. _

_Silver__: Vamos destruir a nave! Vá vamos embora! _

_E assim desataram todos a correr._

_Quando todos estavam no ciclone vê-se Sonic a acabar com a nave, que explode enquanto Sonic aterra na nave. _

_May olha para a explosão algo melancólica, ao seu lado encontra-se Shadow observando-a atentamente. 'Aqui para tudo May,' – pensa ele._


	15. Sorri Tails

_Episódio 15: Sorri Tails! _

_No ciclone todos estão a acordar. _

_Shadow acorda no seu quarto após ter sonhado com Maria, enquanto que Silver também acorda de mais um dos seus sonhos atribulados onde apenas via a destruição que antes havia no futuro, e ele acaba por agora entender que se eles deixarem os Prox ganharem não haverá futuro. Estes colocam-se de pé num instante , e cumprimentam-se._

_Silver__: Bom dia Shadow! ;D_

_Shadow__: Bom dia, Silver. – bocejando. – Bolas desde que estou nesta dimensão que não tenho uma noite descansada!_

_Silver__: És tu e eu, parece que só me lembro de coisas más. _

_Shadow__ limitou-se a acentir. Apesar de agora já não achar que sonhar com Maria fosse algo mau, mas sim, como May lhe dissera, uma maneira de a manter presente na sua memória._

_Mal se lembrou disto correu apressadamente para a ponte com vontade de a ver, no entanto esta não se encontrava lá. _

_Shadow__: Que estranho… - disse falando para si próprio. – A May sempre está aqui pela manhã… Diz que gosta de ver tudo segundo uma luz diferente… Quer dizer isto não é bem manhã visto que é sempre igual, mas pronto. Ela é mesmo estranha. Não vejo cá luz nenhuma diferente!_

_No entanto após observar mais detalhadamente vê que os raios das estrelas parecem ser mais esverdeados que o normal azul celeste, misturado com o branco. _

_Shadow__: Será que é isto? _

_Enquanto Shadow reflectia, Knukles e Tails acordavam à medida que as luzes se ligavam automaticamente._

_Knukles__: Booommm diaaaa … - disse bocejando._

_Tails__: Bom dia. Ai tenho tanto que fazer! – disse enquanto se levantava apressado. _

_Knukles__: Tem calma Tails! Relaxa um pouco. _

_Tails__: Não posso, tenho muito que fazer! – diz isto enquanto sai correndo. _

_Knukles__: Este rapaz ainda fica doente com tanto trabalho!! Bem, vou dar os bons dias à master emerald! De certeza que essa ao menos não está tão apressada quanto ele!_

_Nisto olha para a cama de Sonic que está intacta… _

_Knukles__: Este aqui é que anda de cabeça também. Aquilo de dormir no viveiro deve ser mesmo bom! – diz isto enquanto arqueia as sobrancelhas várias vezes. _

_Sonic, estava mesmo a gostar de dormir no viveiro, pois encontrava-se neste momento a abraçar a mulher que amava como se dela dependesse a sua vida. No entanto, esta começa a agitar-se, sinal que vai acordar. _

_Amy__: Ummmm… - diz virando-se para cima e espreguiçando-se com vontade. _

_Sonic__: Bom dia! – diz vivamente. _

_Amy__: Bom dia. – diz dando-lhe um beijo na face. – Dormis-te bem? _

_Sonic__: Que nem um anjo!! – diz piscando para ela. _

_Amy__: Pois, isto aqui do viveiro faz milagres!! – depois pensa um pouco. – Excepto quando apanho uma aranha na cama. Blerq, odeio!!_

_Sonic__: Coitada da bichinha!! Ahahahah! _

_Amy__: - virando-se para ele – Ah ah ah. És um senhor muito engraçado senhor Sonic!_

_Sonic__: Não é assim que tu gostas de mim?! – diz armando-se em convencido._

_Amy__: Tu tens muita sorte, que por acaso até tomo isso como uma qualidade. – explica, enquanto coloca o seu dedo indicador no nariz de Sonic. _

_Sonic__: Ainda bem. – nisto deita-se de novo. _

_Amy__: Vá temos de nos levantar… - diz enquanto se coloca em cima de Sonic com o queixo apoiado nas suas mãos. _

_Sonic__: Obriga-me… - diz ele revirando os olhos. _

_Amy__: Ah mas isso é muito fácil! Se te levantares agora recebes beijinho, se não… Não há beijinhos durante o dia inteiro!!_

_Sonic__: - senta-se. – Isso é chantagem! – diz amuando._

_Amy__: (Levanta-se.) – Pois é, mas olha temos pena! Bem vou-me vestir! – visto que se encontrava no seu pijama cor de rosa, que a fazia ainda mais querida do que ela já era, pelo menos para Sonic. _

_Sonic deitou-se e esticou-se na rede sonhando acordado. Nunca na sua vida se imaginara assim tão feliz. Olhando para trás não compreendia como podia ter passado tanto tempo resistindo a Amy, visto que sempre a amava. Esse maldito orgulho tinha-o feito sofrer e a ela também, e por isso sentia-se revoltado. _

_Amy por fim voltou, já totalmente vestida, olhando para ele com uma ar inquisidor._

_Amy__: Então como vai ser?_

_Sonic__: Ummm, acho que aguento o dia inteiro! – disse confiante. _

_Amy__: (Sorrindo.) Muito bem então! – diz virando costas._

_Sonic fica desconcertado, pois pensava que Amy iria ceder. _

_Nisto corre até ela. E olha-a bem nos olhos. _

_Sonic__: Tu queres mesmo levar isto para a frente?_

_Amy__: Agora, não!! Ahahahah! Já te levantas-te!_

_Sonic__: Oh bolas!! Sua mente maquiavélica! Bem, isto quer dizer que ganhas-te por isso, eu tenho direito a quantos quiser!! _

_Sonic dá um enorme beijo em Amy que cora bastante, mas que se deixa levar. _

_Amy__: (Ainda com os lábios contra os de Sonic.) Eu sabia que não eras capaz de ficar sem os meus beijos. – sorri._

_Sonic__: E tu sem os meus! – dá outro beijo em Amy, e outro e outro… _

_Amy__: Bem isso é que é saudades! _

_Sonic__: Muitas. – diz dando-lhe um beijo apaixonadissimo. – Sabes o que era bom? Passar o dia inteiro aqui contigo!_

_Amy__: (Esfregando o seu nariz no dele.) Eu sei, mas agora não pode ser, vá vamos!!_

_No entanto Sonic segura a sua mão. _

_Sonic__: Só mais um! – puxa Amy para perto de si e coloca as suas mãos na sua cintura e a beija intensamente. _

_No cokpit Cream olhava preocupada para Tails que se encontrava muito stressado fazendo vários cálculos. _

_Cream__: Tails, tu encontras-te bem?_

_Tails__: NÃOO!! Tenho imensa coisa, preciso de traçar uma rota, através de uns asteróides que se aproximam pois localizei uma esmeralda do caos mas o planeta está ladeado de asteróides! Como é que vou fazer??_

_Cream__: Ummm… Tails?!_

_Tails__: O –q-u-e-é? – disse como se soletrasse._

_Cream__: Está ali um aviso, diz autoestrada livre de asteróides. _

_Tails caiu imediatamente para o chão enquanto deixava correr uma enorme gota de suor pela cara. _

_Tails__: Não acredito que era tão fácil… _

_Cream__: Pois, bem vamos lá!!_

_Depois de terem percorrido a 'auto-estrada' chegaram a um planeta repleto de vegetação e de rios e de lagos._

_Sonic__: Isto parece um bocado demasiado molhado para mim… - disse cruzando os braços._

_Tails__: VAIS E ACABOU!!_

_Sonic__: Okay, Tails! Fogo escusas de ter armar em mandão comigo. _

_Tails__: Muito bem, desta vez, tudo corre segundo o planeado! Vocês vão todos juntos! Amy, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Knukles e Shadow.. _

_May__: Oh também posso ir?_

_Tails__: Não está nos planos… _

_Cream__: Oh vá lá Tails… Não sejas assim._

_Tails__: Pronto, isto começa assim e daqui a bocado já está tudo estragado! Mas May nós estamos a trabalhar em pares… _

_May__: Então o Shadow não tem par!_

_Silver__: Pois mas aqui o Shadow tem a mania que trabalha sozinho!! – disse dando um murro em Shadow que o fuzilou com o olhar._

_May__: - com olhos suplicantes.- Shadow, posso ir contigo?_

_Ahahahah, como se eu fosse recusar-te alguma coisa. Isto era o que pensava Shadow._

_Shadow__: Sim, claro._

_Todos ficaram boquiabertos. _

_Shadow__: O que foi?! Ás vezes é melhor fazer as coisas em grupo. _

_Tails__: Bem, não me interessa, eu e a Cream também vamos. _

_Blaze__: Para quê?_

_Tails__: PORQUE EU SOU O CAPITÃO E EU É QUE MANDO!_

_Com isto até Blaze ficou assustada. _

_Blaze__: Pronto, não te exaltes. _

_Silver__: Tu hoje Tails não estás nos teus dias… - disse sussurrando._

_Tails__: Disses-te alguma coisa Silver? _

_Silver__: Nada MASTER._

_Todos riram no entanto Tails fingiu não ter ouvido._

_Assim prosseguiram. Mal aterraram no planeta Sonic começou a tremelicar pois aterraram à beira de uma cascata. Amy decidiu por bem agarrar-lhe na mão para o tranquilizar e assim prosseguiram caminho de mão dada. Rouge ao ver isto lançou um enorme suspiro que no entanto Knukles não percebeu. _

_Seguiram caminho tentando se guiar pelo rasto de Chaos Force. No entanto, aquilo parecia muito baralhado e não sabiam mais por onde ir._

_Tails__: Silver e Shadow! Posso saber como é possível que não consigam localizar a esmeralda?_

_Shadow__: Ouve lá oh rapaz-raposa! Deves pensar que isto é muito fácil! _

_Silver__: A energia está espalhada pelo planeta inteiro!_

_Amy__: Oiçam lá. Vamos lá a usar a cabeça!! _

_Tails__: Por favor Amy, ilumina-nos com a tua inteligência._

_May__: Este rapaz hoje não está lá muito bem … --' - e todos deixam cair uma gota de suor._

_Amy__: Continuando.. Como eu ia dizer, porque não usamos a maneira antiga e utilizamos uma esmeralda para encontrar a outra!_

_Shadow__: OMG , como é que não nos lembrámos disso antes? _

_Todos caem… E ouve-se Tails dizer LERDOS._

_De seguida dá-se uma nova tentativa e a esmeralda leva-os por uma selva. _

_May__: Isto aqui é húmido…_

_Blaze__: E eu que o diga! Está a dar cabo do meu pêlo!! GRRR_

_Amy dá um estalo na própria testa, e repara que a mão sai toda molhado._

_Amy__: BLERQ –'_

_Entretanto ouve-se um berro de dor e todos olham para trás onde se vê Shadow com ar de dor e uma cobra a deslizar. _

_Shadow__: Bolas mordeu-me._

_May__: Óptimo!_

_Silver__: Até podia não ser venenosa!_

_May__: Era venenosa. Com aquela cor só podia ser. Ah e não sei quê vamos criar a Ultimate Life Form… __E bla bla bla… E por acaso és imune a veneno?!_

_Shadow prepara-se para responder mas May corta-lhe a palvra._

_May__: Deixa-me adivinhar: NÃO! Porque aposto que só te meteram apetrechos estranhos como essas coisas que fazes tipo Chaos Spears e mais não sei o quê … E coisas uteis? NADA!_

_Sonic__: Ela até que tem alguma razão…_

_May__: E tu Tails! – disse ela apontando-lhe um dedo inquisidor. – Não me querias trazer! Ele morria pelo caminho. _

_Shadow__: Pronto okay. Vá o que é que podes fazer?_

_May__: Nada, vais morrer._

_Silver__: O quê?_

_Shadow__: May, tens um humor mórbido! – disse ele rindo às gargalhadas. May também começou a rir. _

_Todos cairam. 'Eles entendem-se mesmo bem' , pensou Amy._

_May__: Bom… Onde é que ela te mordeu? _

_Shadow aponta mais ou menos para o pescoço._

_May__: Que sorte! Se tivesse mais acima tinha entrado directamente na artéria!_

_Nisto May ajoelhou-se perto de Shadow, e afastou a ferida._

_Shadow__: Aii… _

_May__: Oh pára de te queixar! Vocês homens matam-me!_

_Nisto inesperadamente, beijou Shadow. Isso parecia a quem estava de fora, mas na verdade ela estava a sugar o veneno. Já Shadow estava muito nervoso. Quando sentiu os lábios quentes de May na sua garganta o seu coração normalmente adormecido começou a ter palpitações. _

_May sentiu-o e sorriu para consigo própria. Aquele ouriço armado em forte!! Ele estava mesmo pelo beicinho por ela, e ela por ele… _

_De seguida May afastou-se e cuspiu. Enquanta bocejou alguma água. _

_May__: Bem acho melhor que ninguém me beije por enquanto!! – disse isto enquanto tomava um comprimido e nisto deu outro a Shadow. _

_Shadow__: Obrigado May!_

_May__: De nada Ultimate Life Form. Vou-te passar a chamar de ULF ou então Failure project! Onde é que já se viu isto! – apesar de estar a brincar Shadow viu que ela parecia bastante preocupada e quando todos seguiram __caminho__, ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:_

_- Eu estou bem, a sério._

_May__: Queria ver se eu aqui não estivesse. – disse ela. – Quem é que me ia aturar?_

_Shadow__: Eu arranjava uma maneira! – disse inchando de orgulho pois ele realmente fazia falta a alguém._

_May__: Ah pois já me esquecia. És o Mr. ULF que arranja sempre uma maneira!! _

_Shadow limitou-se a fazer-lhe algumas cócegas e ela retribuiu rindo baixinho._

_Depois daquela pequena paragem seguiram rumo e depois de várias voltas estavam todos a começar a ficar frustrados._

_Blaze__: Nós já aqui passámos!! _

_Cream__: Pessoal, é assim a esmeralda brilha sempre que estamos perto desta montanha… e se…_

_Tails__: A esmeralda está lá dentro._

_Nisto Knukles saca das suas patas metálicas._

_Amy__: Desculpa Knukles, mas acho que não vamos precisar.._

_Knukles__: Oh… Porquê? – disse desapontado._

_Amy__: Há uma maneira mais fácil de lá entrar… - e nisto guiou-os até onde estava o Ciclone em frente da cascata._

_Vector__: Então pessoal? _

_Tails__: Voltámos aqui?! MAS O QUE RAIO SE PASSA HOJE?!_

_Cream__: - deu um enorme belisco em Tails. – Tu hoje acordas-te muito nervoso hein?_

_Tails__: Desculpa Cream… _

_Amy: A entrada é ali! _

_Sonic, que ainda estava de mão dada com Amy, limitou-se a tremer. _

_Amy__: Não te preocupes. – disse ela dando-lhe um beijo na face, ao qual Sonic corou imenso. _

_Nisto chegou perto do lago onde estava a cascata e tocou na água que logo congelou. _

_Blaze__: É seguro? – como é sabido os gatos odeiam água._

_Amy__: Completamente. _

_Assim todos atrevessaram cuidadosamente, no entanto Sonic estava agarrado com unhas e dentes a Amy, que lhe deu um beijo nos lábios para o acalmar. Desta vez, foi Blaze que suspirou e Silver olhou estranhamente para ela. _

_Por fim lá atravessaram a cascata, também ela congelada. Lá deram de caras com vários humanos armados até aos dentes a olhar para eles._

_Shadow__: Oh óptimo! – disse Shadow entre dentes. _

_Humano__: Muito bem, quem são vocês?_

_Amy__: Desculpem, nós não somos hostis! Nós estamos aqui por causa de uma esmeralda, julgo que vocês a têm…_

_Humano__: Sim, o que tem de especial?_

_Assim Amy contou a história inteira e os humanos ouviram com atenção._

_Depois de deliberarem eles decidiram._

_Humano__: O que nos dão em troca?_

_Tails__: Muito bem, vamos negociar. Dou-vos um mega amplificardor bla bla bla…_

_Humano__: Interessante mas não._

_Tails__: Então dou-vos um bla bla bla…_

_Humano__: Não._

_Passadas algumas horas… _

_Todos já estão por terra devido à seca que estão a apanhar._

_Humano__: Não!_

_De repente aparece o resto da tripulação._

_Subordinado__: Encontrámos estes no meio de um descampado._

_Chefe__: Têm cara de pertencer ao mesmo grupo…_

_Vector__: -sussurra para Silver.- Escondemos o ciclone._

_Blaze__: Ainda bem._

_Humano__: Bom nós continuaremos com as negociações amanhã, visto que me sinto mentalmente esgotado devido a esta negociação. – faz um ar dramático._

_Todos caem pró chão. _

_Humano__: Agora levem-nos! Para as nossas melhores suites!! – disse ironicamente._

_Nisto são levados para uma gruta e selados lá dentro com um gradeamento de alta tecnologia._

_Knukles__: Querem sair daqui?_

_Tails__: Acho melhor não. Vamos descansar. O Shadow estará melhor amanhã e podem ter a certeza…_

_Sonic__: NÃO VAI HAVER NEGÓCIO!!_

_Todos olham sérios uns para os outros e Tails faz um ar de quem está a pensar em algo… _

_Cream arrepia-se._

_Cream__: Está frio aqui. – Tails abraça-a imediatamente. _

_May__: Ai… Se não fosse eu! – nisto tira um pequeno objecto e ao tocar-lhe transforma-se num enorme malote. _

_Tails__: UAU! _

_May__: Invenção dos meus pais! Óptimo para quando precisamos de levar primeiros socorros… e… - abre o malote. – COBERTORES!!_

_Nisto começa a distribuir cobertores, Sonic e Amy ficaram com um, assim como Knukles e Rouge, Cream, Cheese e Tails, Vector, Charmy e Espio, Silver e Blaze e por fim apenas sobrava um cobertor. _

_May__: Bem Shadow, este fica para nós. – nisto cobriu Shadow, que ainda se encontrava um pouco fraco, deu-lhe outro comprimido e aninhou-se ao seu lado. _

_Amy e Sonic estavam deitados e abraçados um ao outro, totalmente enrolados pelo cobertor. Sonic conseguia sentir o hálito de Amy que cheirava a morangos e cerejas, um cheiro que o deixava quase a derreter. Decidiu assim olhar para os olhos verde esmeralda de Amy. Foi um grande erro. Ficou como que drogado e claro, os seus lábios foram logo parar aos dela que correspondeu ao beijo silenciosamente. Já Blaze e Silver, dormiam bem enroscados um no outro e podia-se ouvir um leve ronronar de Blaze._

'_Oh bolas! A minha natureza atraiçoa-me sempre!' pensava ela._

_Rouge e Knukles também dormiam agarrados. Já Cream descansava no peito de Tails mas este parecia não querer dormir. A equipa Chaotix puxava o cobertor cada um para seu lado, não se entendendo. Por fim Shadow estava um pouco nervoso por ir dormir com May. Esta disse-lhe que se deita-se e encontrou no seu malote uma pequena almofada._

_May__: Deita-te aqui. _

_Shadow__: Mas e tu? _

_May__: Não te preocupes. _

_Shadow estava demasiado cansado para replicar e obedeceu. Assim que ele se deitou, ela colocou a cabeça no seu peito e enroscou-se. Ela parecia estar com frio._

_Ela então virou-se e sussurrou-lhe._

_May__: Melhor almofada de todas, hein? – disse piscando-lhe o olho. _

_Shadow__: Só mesmo tu para me fazeres rir!_

_Nisto colocou o braço por cima dela, para a aquecer mais, um forte impulso de a proteger. Por fim ele olhou para ela nos olhos assim como ela olhou nos dele e deixaram-se dormir. Shadow ficou espantado quando sentiu a sensação de segurança que há muito tempo não sentia. Sentiu o sono a vir e sentiu também que ia ter bons sonhos. 'Dormir com a May nem parece ser nada mau.' Disse ele para consigo próprio. Depois sentiu que May se chegava mais perto do seu pescoço e colocava uma mão tapando a sua ferida como se não quisesse que esta ficasse exposta ao ar. Shadow então adormeceu._

_No dia seguinte, todos acordaram com dores de pescoço, excepto Shadow que acordara repleto de energia. _

_Shadow: Muito bem. Sinto-me muito melhor, vamos lá dar cabo daqueles idiotas!_

_Tails__: Talvez não seja necessário… _

_De repente ouviu-se um ruído familiar de cientista louco ecoar pelos corredores e apareceu um Eggman a ser arrastado juntamente com os seus rôbos para dentro da mesma cela que eles. _

_Eggman__: Meu deus, nunca fui tão maltratado na minha vida… _

_Rôbo__: Dr. Eggman… _

_Eggman__: Deixem-me! Estou cheio de dores de cabeça!_

_Rôbo2__: Dr. Eggman você vai querer ver isto…_

_Nisto Eggman olhou e viu todos com caras ameaçadoras. _

_TODOS: EGGMAN!!_

_Eggman__: Oh bolas! – nisto saltam todos para cima dele.~_

_Depois de uma bela luta Eggman desiste._

_Eggman__: Pronto okay! Mereci isto agora vamos pensar numa maneira de sair daqui!_

_Tails__: Eu tenho uma maneira. – nisto aproxima-se das grades para grande perplexidade de todos. _

_Tails__: Oh da casa! _

_Um humano olhou para ele e dirigiu-se, na sua direcção._

_Humano__: O que é que queres rapaz raposa?_

_Shadow e Rouge riram-se, eles costumavam chamar isso a Tails._

_Tails__: Tenho uma oferta em mãos. _

_Assim o humano foi chamar o chefe._

_Chefe__: Então?_

_Tails__: Se me deres a tua esmeralda eu dou-te esta! – tirou uma verde. _

_Chefe__: Tu queres trocar uma branca por uma verde? Mas é para já garoto! Não sabes que as de cores rendem mais?_

_Todos ficaram atónitos._

_Knukles__: Mas tu estás burro Tails?!_

_Tails__: Relaxem pessoal._

_Sonic__: Olha quem fala! Tu é que andas sempre todo stressado. _

_Tails__: IMPORTAM-SE DE SE CALAR?!!_

_TODOS: Está bem… _

_Nisto procederam à troca e puderam abandonar o local. Claro, não sem antes Shadow ter torturado psicológicamente com o seu sarcasmo os guardas prisionais que os estavam a guardar que sairam de lá muito em baixo. Ele apenas continuou até um nível extremo visto que May ria a bandeiras despregadas ainda mais que os outros. _

_Quando por fim chegaram ao ciclone, Tails disse._

_Tails__: Era uma esmeralda falsa!! Duh!_

_Todos ficaram aliviados._

_Espio__: Por um momento pensei que tinhas ficado burro… _

_Tails__: ESPIO!!_

_TODOS__: Tails sorri! E RELAXA!_

_Tails__: Acho que é isso mesmo que vou fazer!- disse deitando-se no sofá e adormecendo._


	16. Escrever é mais fácil que dizer

_Episódio 16: Escrever é mais fácil que dizer. _

_Amy encontrava-se a dormir calmamente na sua rede. Nesta viagem ela encontrava-se muito mais calma, do que naquela em que ela embarcara para derrotar os Metarex. Saber que era ela que eles queriam fê-la sentir melhor pois assim ela não tinha de temer pelos seus amigos. No entanto, eles temiam por ela. Sobretudo Sonic. Ele passava o dia inteiro com ela, fazendo-lhe mimos. Sonic sentia que tinha acordado demasiado tarde para o facto de amar Amy incondisionalmente. Agora que sabia que aqueles malvados Prox andavam atrás dela, o seu coração palpitava de medo. Ele que nunca sentira medo na sua vida, sentira agora por perder a mulher da sua vida. Assim abriu os olhos para encarar com os de Amy, dois olhos verde esmeralda enormes, a olhar também para ele com satisfação._

_Sonic__: O que estás a pensar Ames? – ele quase sempre tratava-a pelo nickname que ele lhe tinha atribuido._

_Amy__: Oh, nada de especial. Diga-mos que acabei de ter uma óptima ideia. – Sonic podia ter jurado ver uma faísca passar pelos seus olhos. _

_Sonic__: Meu Deus! Agora pareces o Eggman com aqueles planos loucos, ou mesmo a May quando encontra uma maneira de ganhar ao Shadow no xadrez. _

_Ela riu da piada dele. Era incrivelmente fácil rir com ele. _

_Amy__: Não sejas tontinho! –disse tocando-lhe na ponta do nariz. – Parece-me que alguém gosta bastante de dormir aqui no viveiro! _

_Sonic__: Pois é, mas sabes eu acho que não é do viveiro, mas sim da companhia! – Sonic corou e Amy persentiu que ele ia dizer algo importante. – E sabes porquê? É que só quando estou contigo… bem, er… _

_Amy__: Vai em frente, eu prometo que não me rio! – disse ela sorrindo para ele._

_Sonic__: (Aproximando-se mais dela.) Só quando estou contigo é que me sinto verdadeiramente em casa. – ele sorriu e corou ainda mais ficando com a face quase vermelha._

_Amy então retirou a sua mão que estava debaixo da sua cabeça e massajou suavemente a face de Sonic que corou ainda mais até chegar a um vermelho fogo incrivel. _

_Amy__: Eu sinto exactamente a mesma coisa, e, além disso.. Tu achas mesmo que eu sou assim tão altruista?!_

_Sonic foi apanhado de surpresa com isto. _

_Sonic__: O que queres dizer com isso Amy?_

_Amy__: Eu chamei-te para vires dormir comigo porque queria a tua companhia… Como é __óbvio__._

_Sonic pestanejou várias vezes. _

_Sonic__: A sério Ames? _

_Amy__: Claro! _

_Sonic__: Ah. Mas eu sinto-me usado!! – nisto desataram os dois a rir. _

_Amy levantou-se de repente._

_Sonic olhou perplexo enquanto ela ia buscar uma coisa ao armário. _

_Amy__: Ummm… Como é que eu te heide dizer isto… Er, eu tenho uma coisa para te dar. _

_Sonic__: O que é? – disse ele curioso. _

_Amy__: Lembras-te daquela pulseira de conchas que eu te fiz em Emerald beach e que o robô do Eggman partiu?_

_Sonic__: Sim! Daquela vez em que te passas-te e eu tive de te ir buscar ao fundo do oceano. No entanto tivémos ambos de ser salvos… --' - disse ele coçando a parte de trás da sua cabeça. _

_Amy__: Tu ficas-te com ela, mas eu decidi fazer-lhe uns melhoramentos… - nisto ela abriu a palma da sua mão e mostrou uma pulseira mais bonita do que aquela remendada com duas colorações de conchas, as cor de rosa que já lá estavam antes, e agora umas azuis. _

_Sonic__: Azuis?_

_Amy__: Simpolizam-te a ti, idiota!_

_Sonic admirou a pulseira. _

_Sonic__: Porquê agora?_

_Amy olhou para o fundo dos seus olhos verde claro. Ela viu neles terror pois Sonic já adivinhava o que ia acontecer. _

_Amy__: Bem, é que sabes nós estamos a chegar a um ponto, em que… Bem tu sabes como foi com os Metarex, a sensação de que cada vez estávamos mais apertados, e, eu quero que fiques com isto, caso as coisas não corram da melhor maneira. _

_Sonic__: Ames, não digas isso! Por favor! – disse ele com a voz temerosa. – Nós agora temos o Silver! O Shadow, a Blaze! A May! Nós estamos todos unidos pela primeira vez. E todos unidos vamos vencer aqueles vermes disfarçados de torradeiras!_

_Amy sorriu com o comentário de Sonic. No entanto, ela olhou-o nos olhos. Sonic conseguia derreter ao olhar para aquelas duas esmeraldas. Verde com verde. Os seus olhos já se reconheciam um ao outro._

_Amy__: Sonic… Eu espero que tudo corra bem, e tenho grandes esperanças! Mas o inimigo é forte, e eu só queria assegurar que te irás recordar de mim. Caso algo aconteça…_

_Sonic__: Amy, aconteça o que acontecer, eu nunca te esquecerei! Ouviste-me?! NUNCA! _

_Com estas palavras Sonic colocou os seus braços à volta de Amy abraçando-a, coisa que era raro ele fazer. Nisto olhou mais uma vez as suas duas esmeraldas favoritas e beijou-a convictamente. Ali ficaram os dois abraçados, beijando-se durante longos minutos, até que por fim tiveram de parar devido a estarem a ficar sem ar. _

_Amy__: Sonic… - disse ela juntando a sua testa com a dele. – Abraça-me bem. _

_Então os dois deitaram-se virados um para outro juntando as suas testas, enquanto se abraçavam mutuamente. _

_Sonic apenas pensava ' Eu não vou deixar, que te façam mal Amy. Eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir.'_

_Depois daquele pequeno acontecimento, voltaram a dormir descansados. Quer dizes, Sonic não tanto visto que parecia bastante entristecido. _

_No dia seguinte… _

_Todos acordaram quando as luzes se ligaram, no entanto Amy já estava de pé há muito tempo preparando algo… _

_Sonic acordou e achou muito estranho não encontrar Amy ao seu lado. Assim correu pelo ciclone inteiro até que a encontrou na sala de convivio, a preparar o que parecia um sorteio._

_Sonic__: Ames?_

_Amy__: Sonic!! – nisto correu e deu-lhe um enorme beijo que o deixou sem palavras, de seguida pegou-lhe na mão. – Então, estás curioso sobre o que eu tenho aqui? :D_

_Sonic__: Um pouco… - ele espreitou. _

_Amy__: Vais ter de esperar. – disse ela enquanto lhe dava um beijo no pescoço o que deixou Sonic totalmente arrepiado. – Ah pois, - disse sorrindo – PARTE MUITOO SENSÍVEL!_

_Sonic__: Não sou só eu! – nisto deu-lhe vários beijos no pescoço de Amy e ela encolheu-se toda. _

_Amy__: Vá não sejas mau. _

_Sonic__: Ahahah, tu é que és muito matreira!!_

_Todos se encontravam nos seus afazeres. Tails traçava novas rotas em conjunto com Silver e Blaze que o ajudavam, apesar de não entenderem tanto quanto o pequeno génio. Cream estava a fazer um batido para Tails, visto que ele quase sempre se esquecia de comer quando estava ocupado. Os Chaotix também se encontravam no cokpit no entanto, jogavam às cartas em cima da mesa de discussão que ali havia, para grande irritação de Tails. Shadow estava a observar a linha do horizonte na ponte, enquanto May desenhava mais uma vez as imensas estrelas. O que ele não sabia é que ela desenhara ele, a olhar para as estrelas. Já Knukles encontrava-se aos pés da M.E. a olhar para uma janela, enquanto Rouge se aproximava para o incomodar. No entanto, todos foram interrompidos pela voz de Amy no altifalante. _

_Amy__: Bom, eu quero toda a gente na sala de convivio pois tenho um importante comunicado a fazer-vos. _

_Ela disse isto enquanto ria para Sonic. _

_Sonic não estava a entender o que ela pretendia mas sentou-se num sofá que tinham sido previamente colocados em volta, e ela sentou-se ao seu colo. _

_Sonic__: Ahahah, até já no meu colo te sentas e no entanto há tantos lugares!_

_Amy__: Não fiques todo convencido! – disse dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. _

_De repente todos começaram a chegar e a sentar-se olhando para Amy. _

_Esta levantou-se quando todos já estavam sentados. _

_Amy__: Bem, primeiro ponto: eu menti-vos, eu não tenho um importante comunicado a fazer-lhes._

_Blaze__: Amy estás a gozar?!_

_Amy__: Não. Calma Blaze. Reco-lhe as garras míuda. – Blaze sorriu. - A verdade é que vos venho propor uma pequena actividade. Para nos fazer mais unidos. Pois como todos sabem a união faz a força. A verdade é que estamos a chegar a um momento crítico. Tenho a certeza que todos sentem a batalha que está cada vez mais perto, e claro que todos temos receios. – Amy olhou principalmente para Cream. – Por isso decidi que deviamos distrair-nos e, sobretudo, aprender mais uns sobre os outros… Simplesmente visto que, no campo de batalha é muito melhor saber que estamos a trabalhar, por exemplo, com o Espio que é leal, gosta de cozinhar e etc, em vez de apenas com o Espio que não conhecemos de lado nenhum. É a verdade. Sim, Espio eu SEI que tu gostas de cozinhar. – disse ela sorrindo para Espio que lhe devolveu o sorriso. – E então, que me dizem? Querem participar?_

_Silver__: A idéia é interessante, visto que eu próprio não conheço muito bem algumas pessoas com quem partilho a nave. – disse sorrindo._

_Todos pareciam concordar._

_Blaze__: Então, o que é suposto fazer-mos? – perguntou Blaze curiosa. _

_Amy__: Muito simples. Tenho aqui vários envelopes, todos de cores diferentes. Cada um tem o nome de um de vocês. Nesse envelope vocês colocarão um pequeno texto sobre uma pessoa que lhes calhar aqui nestes papéis. – disse apontando para uns papéis dobrados numa taça. _

_Shadow__: Não sei se esta idéia me agrada… _

_May__: A mim agrada-me muito! Não conheço assim tão bem estas pessoas que aqui estão, por isso, quero ser já a primeira!_

_Shadow olhou para May e sorriu para consigo próprio, ele ia jogar apenas por ela. Para saber o que as pessoas pensavam dela. E se ele ouvisse a palavra 'louca' essa pessoa estava morta!_

_Amy sorriu para May._

_Amy__: E ninguém pode dizer quem calhou! – nisto entregou o respectivo envelope a May. _

_Todos foram buscar os seus envelopes. _

_Amy__: E se alguém calhar com ele próprio, por favor venha trocar!! _

_No entanto ninguém se queixou._

_Todos voltaram aos seus afazeres mas pensavam ao mesmo tempo naquilo que iam escrever. _

_Amy olhou para o seu papel. Sonic. Melhor não poderia ter calhado disse ela sorrindo. E foi para o viveiro começando logo a escrever um longo texto. _

_Já Shadow não tirava da cabeça quem lhe calhara… SILVER! Mas o que raio é que eu posso dizer sobre este?! Okay, ele veio do futuro… Ummm, já sei! Ele é muito corajoso pois embarcou numa viagem perigosa para salvar o seu mundo. Umm, leal! Sim! Ah eu sou mesmo a ULF! Arghh, estou a usar o nickname que ela me chama. Ai! Bem concentra-te!_

_Shadow apontava freneticamente num caderno de notas, enquanto May o espiava. Tinha-lhe calhado ele. _

_Ummm… o que seria que ela iria escrever sobre ele? Ela podia escrever um livro sobre ele. _

_Já os Chaotix estavam muito intimidados. _

_Vector__: Muito bem, quem te calhou Espio?_

_Espio__: Ninguém em especial! A Amy disse para não contarmos!_

_Vector: Umpf! A mim calhou-me o idiota do Tails! O que é que eu vou dizer sobre ele?_

_Espio apenas retorquiu. _

_Espio__: O problema é teu. _

_Ele assim afastou-se e despareceu camuflando-se mais uma vez. _

_Já Knukles, estava com sérios problemas. _

' _Ah não! A May! O que é que eu vou dizer?! A única coisa que me veio à cabeça é que ela parece ser louca. Mas tenho a sensação de que se disser isto o Shadow dá cabo de mim! ' _

_Mal ele sabia o quanto ele estava certo. _

_Já Rouge, parecia estar a ter um ataque de pânico ao ver que tinha de escrever sobre Blaze. _

_Rouge__: A Blaze! É uma sirigaita! Está sempre de unhas para fora! _

_Blaze__: Eu espero bem que não escrevas isso!_

_Rouge__: E se escrever?_

_Blaze__: Não é essa a questão, é que… eu ia dizer umas coisas boas sobre ti.. _

_Rouge foi apanhada desprevenida. _

_Rouge__: Tens razão tu tens defeitos mas claro, também tens virtudes. Não te preocupes boneca._

_E nisto caminhou para fora da sala onde estavam com seu andar sensual. _

_Blaze levou as mãos à testa. Ela tinha de aturar cada uma!!_

_Por fim, ao fim do dia, todos se reuniram na sala de convívio anciosos. Colocaram todos os envelopes e Amy inspeccionou pois memorizou muito bem quem tinha ficado com qual. _

_Assim, ela baralhou e retirou o primeiro._

_Amy__: Charmy! És tu!_

_Charmy levantou-se um pouco aturdido e abriu o envelope que ele antes havia selado. _

_Charmy__: Muito bem, eu escrevi para o Knukles. Desculpem mas eu não sou grande escritor… _

_Amy limitou-se a sorrir calorosamente. _

_Amy__: Todos querem ouvir-te Charmy. _

_Charmy__: Umm, okay. Er, para mim o Knukles é um individuo algo estranho, sinceramente eu não o conheço muito bem. Nunca entendi bem a pancada que ele tem pela Master Emerald, mas parece-me ser um tipo que enfrenta os problemas cara a cara e tem muito em conta os seus deveres. Deve ser por isso que ele não descola do raio da esmeralda… _

_Knukles franziu o sobreolho, no entanto, achara que Charmy não tinha sido muito mau. _

_Amy__: Muito obrigada Charmy! _

_Charmy foi-se sentar um pouco embarassado. _

_Amy baralhou mais uma vez e retirou outro envelope. _

_Ela sorriu. _

_Amy__: Cream!!_

_Cream levantou-se calmamente e olhou para todos um pouco medrosa._

_No entanto todos sorriram para ela, o que a deixou mais conforável._

_Cream__: Eu escrevi para o Vector. O Vector para mim é um detective excelente, e parece gostar muito da minha mãe Vanilla. _

_Vector esfregou a cabeça e corou bastante quando todos olharam para ele. _

_Cream__: Penso que tem alguns defeitos pois às vezes da numa de durão e pensa que todos têm de ter os mesmos gostos musicais que ele. Para além destes pequenos defeitos penso que o Vector é um bom amigo e bastante inteligente apesar de não o aparentar. _

_De seguida Cream dirigiu-se a Vector e deu-lhe um abraço e todos aplaudiram. _

_Amy estava mesmo feliz ao ver que estava tudo a decorrer como planeado._

_Retirou mais um envelope e leu Rouge. Ela viu também Blaze engolir em seco. E atirou um olhar culposo a Blaze e Rouge que encolheram os ombros. _

_Rouge__: Bom, eu escrevi sobre a Blaze. Eu julgo que a Blaze é uma lutadora eximia. Tem várias qualidades: corajosa pois viajou no tempo para salvar o seu mundo, resistente, pois acho que nem um furacão a podia derrubar e claro leal, pois ela nunca nos vai abandonar visto que sabe o que é o melhor para o seu mundo. Infelizmente ela não é muito sentimental, eu acho que uma vida sem emoções não é vida. Talvez um dia a ensine a relaxar. Também acho que ela stressa por tudo e por nada e claro está sempre a por as garras de fora. Principalmente para mim. _

_Blaze e Rouge sorriram uma para a outra. _

_Amy, respirou em alívio. _

_Amy__: Ug… Amy Rose! Sou eu!_

_Todos apuraram o ouvido para ouvir Amy visto que sabiam que ela ia ter de certeza um texto que valeria a pena ouvir. _

_Amy__: Bem, a mim calhou-me o Sonic. _

_Sonic corou imediatamente e toda a gente suspirou sabendo que ia ser um discurso sentimental. _

_Amy__: Pessoalmente eu acho que o Sonic tem muitos defeitos. Quer dizer, ele chega sempre tarde, arma-se sempre em duro, normalmente não dá explicações sobre a sua vida para ninguém, come que nem sei lá eu o quê… _

_Sonic__ começou a deixar-se cair no sofá, a Amy estava a abusar. _

_Amy__: Mas claro ele também tem algumas virtudes: bom amigo, confidente, do melhor para rir e claro, um espirito de sacrificio enorme. Ele provávelmente deve estar a perguntar-se porque é que eu disse tantos defeitos. Simples. Eu apenas queria dizer que te amo, não pelas tuas virtudes apenas, mas por tudo. Porque não é só as tuas qualidades, pois tu não és as tuas qualidades. Tu és tudo aspectos postivos e negativos. _

_Todos aplaudiram e Amy foi perto de Sonic para receber um enorme beijo._

_De seguida voltou para retirar outro envelope. _

_Amy__: E agora vem… O Sonic!_

_Sonic veio calmamente e olhou para todos com um ar de diversão e abriu o seu envelope._

_Sonic__: Ora bem… Quem me calhou foi o Charmy. Deixa-me lá ver: irritante, criança, casmurro e umm, já disse criança?_

_Amy__: SONIC… - disse ela ameaçadoramente. _

_Sonic__: No entanto apoia-nos sempre e é bom porque voa e pode infiltrar-se em locais pequenos. _

_Amy__: Enfim… Está melhor. Acho que não se pode pedir tudo. – todos aplaudiram mas Shadow revirou os olhos. – Umm, agora temos o Knukles!_

_Knukles avançou um pouco nervoso. _

_Knukles__: - olha de soslaio Shadow que está sentado ao lado de May sussurrando-lhe algo ao ouvido. – Isto vai correr mal… Bem, eu escrevi para a May. _

_May olhou para Knukles e sorriu-lhe alegremente encoragando-o. No entanto, Shadow, passou a mão pelo seu próprio pescoço como se fosse uma faca e olhou para Knukles. 'Oh maldito Shadow, até parece que tenho medo de ti!'_

_Knukles__: Muito bem, eu acho que a May realmente é um bocado louca.. _

_May sorriu. Já Shadow fechou as mãos em punhos. _

_Knukles__: Mas numa maneira muito especial. Nunca percebi muito bem o porquê de ela ter viajado connosco, mas sei que não gosta dos Prox o que me faz gostar dela. Parece ter a cabeça fria, o que difere um pouco de mim, e penso que tem uma maneira muito boa de lidar com situações de pressão. _

_Knukles quando acabou ficou pálido ao ver a cara de raiva de Shadow. Nunca o tinha visto assim. No entanto, acalmou-se quando viu que May se levantou e abraçou Knukles. _

_May__: Ahahah. Mesmo no ponto! Eu sou mesmo louca. _

_Knukles sorriu e apenas disse: _

_- Acho que temos de ser todos! De outra forma não estávamos aqui. _

_Assim sentaram-se os dois no meio dos aplausos e Shadow relaxou. Ela parecia estar feliz pela descrição de Knukles, ele é que tinha de aprender a relaxar. Mas aqueles sentimentos novos, ele não estava habituado à intensidade deles. A verdade é que se alguém falasse mal de May tinha de se ver com um Shadow muito negro._

_Amy retirou de seguida outro envelope onde leu o nome de May. Esta dirigiu-se ao palco a tremer. _

_May__: Bem, eu escrevi sobre o Shadow. _

_Shadow olhou para o tecto na esperança de ver um céu. 'Porquê ela meu Deus?! Eu não aguento, aposto que ela escreveu tanto sobre mim e agora?! Vida injusta. PORRA.'_

_May__: O shadow é uma personagem que me custou um pouco a entender a princípio. Muito solitário, muito calado, parecia sem dúvida ter uma aura negra dentro dele. _

_Shadow queria apenas um buraco. Um buraco para se esconder._

_May__: Mas acabou por ser o contrário. Ele é uma verdadeira boa pessoa, um herói até. Ainda é mais heróico na medida em que não gosta de assumir o seu heroismo, e permance na sombra. O que remete para o nome dele. Gostava de lhe agradecer, já que estou aqui em público, pelo apoio que me tem dado, com alguns assuntos um pouco penosos. Assim acabei por conhecer outro Shadow: optimista, simpático, até um pouco divertido à nossa maneira, e sem dúvida uma pessoa que vale a pena ser lembrada, quando isto tudo acabar. _

_Todos aplaudiram e Shadow, estava agora reduzido a um simples ponto. Ele simplesmente não conseguia encarar a rapariga que lhe abrira o coração. Ele estava.. assustado. 'A Ultimate Life Form, assustada?! Okay isto é estranho…' _

_De seguida May foi ter com ele, e deu-lhe a mão durante um momento mas ele apenas conseguiu dar um ligeiro sorriso para ela e um longo olhar para os seus olhos carmesim._

_Amy__: De seguida, vamos ouvir o Shadow!!_

_Assim se seguiram uns aos outros, havendo algumas surpresas, até que por fim chegou o Espio e todos já sabiam que ia ser sobre a Amy._

_Espio__: Penso que a Amy, é na verdade a cola que nos mantém todos juntos. Ela faz estas actividades todas, convive com toda a gente, foi aliás uma das primeiras a falar com o Silver, com a Blaze e com o Shadow como verdadeira amiga. Penso que é por isso que nós precisamos tanto dela. Mesmo quando não tinha poderes, já eras especial. Por isso continua o bom trabalho. _

_Por fim todos aplaudiram e no fim decidiram fazer uma festa._


	17. Tens de acreditar

_Episódio 17: Tens de acreditar._

_Após aquela bela tarde passada a rir e a dizer o que cada um pensava dos outros, o novo dia seguiu-se e claro, com ele seguiram-se várias preocupações e ansiedade._

_No cokpit, Tails, Sonic e Espio conversavam sobre a melhor rota a seguir, quando no ecrã principal aparece o Dr. Eggman com uma cara de preocupação. _

_Sonic__: Eggy… Eggy… Meu velho! O que a idade te faz! – disse ele brincando com o velhote. _

_Eggman__: Cala-te não temos tempo para brincadeiras. _

_Espio__: Mas afinal o que é que se passa?_

_Eggman__: Encontrei a localização do cofre dos dois mundos! No entanto os Prox já se estão a dirigir para lá! Por isso despachem-se! Quem o apanhar ganha tudo!! Vou agora enviar as coordendas. Bom eu tenho de ir._

_A desligação termina. _

_Tails__: Recebi as coordenadas! _

_Sonic__: Não gosto disto! O Eggman estava tão sério!! _

_Espio__: Deve ser devido ao tipo de situação!_

_Assim dirigiram-se para os seus lugares e seguiram rumo ao local._

_Passadas algumas horas chegaram ao sitío que havia sido descrito. Era um pequeno planeta em tons arroxeados. _

_Assim aterraram. _

_Shadow__: Não gosto do aspecto disto… - sentia um enorme arrepio que percorria a sua espinha. _

_May__: Também não estou a gostar nada disto! – Shadow institivamente colocou o seu braço por cima dos braços por cima dos ombros de May. _

_De repente começa-se a ouvir uns ruídos metálicos e por debaixo do nevoeiro que se apresentava em volta deles aparecem inúmeros robôs Prox._

_Amy__: Uma armadilha… _

_De repente aparece Caius, um majestoso robô alto em tons verdes. _

_Caius__: Então… Não acredito que vocês cairam!! _

_Sonic__: Tu capturas-te o Eggman, não foi?! _

_Caius__: Obviamente!! Ahahahah! Incrível como vocês não desconfiaram de nada!! E agora passa-me o medalhão. _

_Amy__: Nem pensar. – Caius tem um cofre nos mesmos tons do medalhão na mão. _

_Caius__: Muito bem, eu vou tê-lo de qualquer forma! Ataquem!_

_Todos os robôs começam a ir contra a equipa. _

_Silver, Shadow e Sonic derrubam imensos, assim como Amy que controla a água do planeta e derruba vários. Todos estão a sair-se bem, mas no entanto, os robôs são demasiados e conseguem atingi-los. _

_Sonic é o último, e cai de joelhos._

_Caius__: Idiotas! Agora o medalhão. – chega perto de Amy e arranca-lho do pescoço._

_Amy__: Ai… _

_Sonic protege-a e abraça-a. _

_Caius insere o medalhão no cofre como se fosse uma chave e este abre-se libertanto uma enorme luz. Ouve-se a voz de Camun. _

_Camun__: Meu Deus… O meu poder para as mão de …_

_No entanto toda a luz é absorvida por Caius. _

_Amy sente-se muito revoltada. 'Tudo aquilo pelo que lutei… Amei, está a ser destruido. Não pode ser!!' pensa. De repente as palavras de Orion ressoam na sua cabeça. 'Tu tens o poder nas tuas mãos.' 'Como é que Orion ainda mantém os poderes? Ele tem uma ligação com o caos! Caos é o poder enriquecido pelo coração. Eu amo aquilo que protego! Eu amo os meus amigos, o meu mundo. E eu quero! Não EU TENHO de os proteger!!'_

_Assim Amy através da sua força de vontade que é a sua característica consegue colocar-se de pé e encarar Caius. _

_Caius__: Então querida? Queres provar o que é o verdadeiro poder? – nisto lança vários raios contra Amy no entanto não lhe fazem nada._

_Caius__: Isto não é possível. – Amy limita-se a sorrir enquanto ele tenta de novo. – Como é que tu?!_

_Amy__: Força de vontade. – levanta a mão e várias rochas desprendem-se do chão e flutuam à sua volta. _

_Caius__: Não! O teu elemento é a água! Tu não podes!!_

_Amy__: O meu elemento é o Caos! E o Caos é tudo!! – faz um gesto e as rochas vão contra o exército. _

_Todos olham para ela maravilhados. _

_Caius__: Então vamos lá a ver!!_

_Amy faz outro gesto e desta vez as esmeraldas do caos vão até ela brilhando rodando à sua volta. _

_Amy__: Camun, dá-me a tua energia! – o amuleto sai do pescoço de Caius e vai para o seu pescoço transformando-a em Super Amy. Nisto faz a sua bolha e todos ficam curados._

_Sonic__: Amy?!_

_Amy pisca o olho para ela. _

_Amy__: E agora?! Tu achas mesmo que vais conseguir? Não nos podes derrotar!_

_Caius__: Mas, o que é que vos dá força ?!_

_Amy__: Chama-se amor. Nós todos nos amamos, amamos aquilo que defendemos. Tu odeias. Assim não vais conseguir nada. Quer dizer, olha à tua volta! És só tu o única ser vivo e um bando de robôs!!_

_Caius__: CALA-TE!! _

_De repente Eggman sai da nave de Caius, junto com ele vem Silver que aproveitou a distracção para o ir buscar. _

_Caius__: Vais pagar! – nisto transforma-se num enorme monstro. _

_Amy__: Ui, tem de haver sempre monstros no final, não sei como é que é. Mas eu também tenho uma surpresa. Chaos!! _

_De repente as Chaos Emeralds ficam maiores e transformam-se em super Chaos Emeralds transformando todos nas suas super e hiper formas. Shadow olha para May que se transforma em super May e fica prateada tal como Amy. _

_Assim começam a destruir o exército e no entanto Shadow ao tentar atingir Caius é atingido por um dos tentáculos e vai para o espaço. _

_May então efectua um Caos Control._

_Shadow encontra-se em queda livre no vácuo. Pensando que é desta que vai voltar a ver Maria no outro lado. Ou não visto que ele julga que vai para o inferno._

_No entanto sentia uma pontada no coração. Ia deixar os seus amigos.. Bolas até do Sonic já tinha saudades!! E então lembrou-se dela. Da luz ao fundo do túnel. May. May que ia ficar sozinha sem ele. Ele começou a sentir as lágrimas a quererem escapar pelas suas palpebras fechadas. De repente um enorme clarão fez com que os meus olhos se abrissem e vi May._

_May__: Olá. Saudades minhas? - tão calma. _

_Shadow__: O que estás aqui a fazer? _

_May__: Ora deves-me uma sabes? _

_Shadow__: Ai devo? – o seu olhar era desafiador. – Mas vais usar muita energia para nos tirar daqui. _

_May__: Não faz mal. _

_Shadow__: Mas é claro que faz? O que é que tu pensas? .. _

_De repente foi obrigado a calar-se, pois May pressionou os seus lábios contra os dele. Ele sentiu-se tão bem e não pôde mais controlar-se. Assim correspondeu ao beijo agarrando-a enquanto ela colocava as mãos no seus pescoço. Nisto eles foram teletransportados para o campo de batalha e todos ficaram muito admirados quando os viram a beijar-se mas eles nem se admiraram. _

_Amy conseguiu sentir o Caos a responder. Era o amor que o estava e enriquecer. E Amy conseguia senti-lo._

_De seguida eles separaram-se e olharam-se nos olhos. Mas seguiram para a batalha. _

_Caius estava-se a aguentar bem mas por fim, Sonic, Silver e Shadow fizeram um ataque conjunto e provocaram uma brecha na cabeça de Caius ao qual Amy lançou um bomba de energia e acabou com ele, arrastando o exército inteiro. Knukles caiu para cima de Rouge para a proteger assim como Tails de Cream. _

_No fim da enorme explosão de luz. Amy caiu ao chão muito cansada. Eggman começou a analisar o ser vivo que saiu de dentro do corpo robótico. Uma lesma. _

_Eggman__: Caius?_

_Shadow__: Bah, eu juro se ele se transformar em mim, parto-lhe a cara. _

_No entanto Caius transformou-se em Amy._

_Caius__: Estúpidos! Vejam o que fizeram!! Tudo aquilo pelo que lutei! Eu ia trazer paz! O meu povo todo morto como se atreveram?_

_Amy__: Se o teu povo está morto foi por culpa da tua ganância, não foi nossa. _

_Caius__: Isso é tudo mentira!_

_Sonic__: E então vais voltar para o cometa a bem? Ou a mal?_

_Caius__: Voltar para lá para quê? O que vou lá fazer sozinho? Eu vou lutar até ao fim!_

_Amy__: Então peço desculpa mas vou ter de fazer isto… - O medalhão dela começa a brilhar e a luz envolve Caius que se transforma num enorme cometa que segue a sua rota. _

_Knukles__: Amy, como é que não sabemos que aquilo não vai voltar?_

_Amy__: Mas vai voltar, mas daqui a muitos anos, por isso será tarefa para outro guardião. _

_Silver__: Ummm, estou a ver… Passas-te a batata quente!! _

_Blaze__ dá-lhe um calduço._

_Amy__: Sim, foi mais ou menos assim. _

_Sonic__: Mas então, vocês sabem o que isto significa? _

_Amy__: Significa que o cofre pode voltar ao seu devido lugar. – nisto coloca o cofre no seu pedestal. _

_Sonic__: e …_

_Todos__: QUE PODEMOS VOLTAR PARA CASA!! _

_Shadow no entanto não se sente muito bem. E arrasta May por um braço. _

_May__: Então? Tu ainda estás muito fraco, é melhor ires para a nave. _

_Shadow__: Não interessa. – May arregala os olhos. Shadow parecia estar a sofrer. Mas o que ela não sabia era que ele estava assim porque queria que ela fosse com eles. _

_Shadow__: May, tu vais ficar aqui?_

_May__: Eu… Quer dizer, eu … Bem, eu não sei. – disse por fim. _

_Shadow__: Não, tu não podes aqui ficar. May, tu tens amigos agora! O que é que vais fazer? Voltar para o teu planeta sozinha?_

_May__: Eu sei, mas o que é que me espera na outra dimensão? Eu não sei! Aqui é onde eu pertenço._

_Shadow__: May, olha para mim! Eu também julgava que não pertencia em nenhum lugar, mas lá eu sinto-me em casa. E o Silver e a Blaze? Eles são do futuro mas mesmo assim, ali encontraram o seu lugar. _

_Amy e Sonic observavam tudo à distância._

_Sonic__: Achas que ele vai conseguir convencê-la?_

_Amy__: - enrosca-se nos braços de Sonic. – Eu não sei… Mas se ela disser não acho que o Shadow não vai aguentar. _

_May__: Shadow mas eu não sei , vou-me sentir uma estranha, vou ter de começar de novo. Aliás eu não os conheço à muito tempo por isso não sei o que me espera. _

_Shadow estava a tremer. Estava desesperado. Ele tinha de vir com ele. Por isso em tempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas._

_Shadow__: Tu uma vez disseste-me que causas impossíveis não são causas perdidas. Eu pensava que era uma causa perdida. May… - aproxima-se dela e dá-lhe a mão. – Tens-me a mim à espera. Eu… Eu.. Eu amo-te!_

_May olha para Shadow chocada. Sim, ela também o amava. Ela amava aquele estranho. E então não seria a primeira vez que tinha de recomeçar de novo. _

_May__: Shadow… - e nisto abraçou-o muito apertadamente, ao que ele fez o mesmo. – É isso mesmo que queres, que eu vá? – sussurrou ela ao ouvido dele._

_Shadow__: Quero. É isso mesmo que eu quero. _

_May deixou então escorrer um lágrima. _

_May__: Shadow, the Hedgehog… __Eu também te amo. Então os seus olhos encontraram-se. Vermelho com vermelho. E aproximaram-se até os seus lábios se tocarem. Ambos fecharam os olhos à medida que o beijo se aprofundava. _

_Assim dirigiram-se para a nave. _

_Tails__: Então, Dr. Eggman… Penso que irá querer uma boleia?_

_Eggman__: Ficaria agradecido Sr. Capitão! – faz sinal de continência. _

_Cream__: Graxista!! _

_Quando estão todos dentro do porão May e Shadow entram. _

_Cream__: Menina May! Vem connosco??_

_May__: Sim. Aqui um certo ouriço disse-me que afinal eu era apenas uma causa impossível. _

_Sonic e Silver olham-se com cúmplicidade. _

_Sonic&Silver__: Moche à MAY!!!!!!!!!!!_

_May__ : O que é um moche ? _

_Todos__ se atiram para cima dela, incluindo Shadow. _

_Depois saem todos e olham para May que sorri. _

_May__: Ahh! Isto é que é um moche!! _

_Todos riem._

_Cream boceja e todos bocejam de seguida. _

_Eggman__: Estão todos muito cansados. Vamos descolar e quando entrar-mos pelo portal podem dormir. _

_Vão todos para o cokpit e Amy, utilizando uma última restea de energia abre o portal e vão parar ao núcleo externo. _

_Shadow__: May, bem vinda ao interior do planeta Mobius!! _

_May__: UAU! Escaldante!!_

_Amy cai nos braços de Sonic inanimada. _

_Sonic__: Eu vou descansar com ela para o viveiro.. _

_Todos vão deitar-se._

_Sonic aconchega Amy no viveiro e deita-se ao seu lado dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. _

_Silver__: Tails escondes-te as esmeraldas?_

_Tails__: Sim o Eggman não as vai encontrar. _

_De seguida Silver vai ter com Blaze. _

_Blaze__: O que é que se passa Silver?_

_Silver__: Blaze! Olha!! – aponta para um corte minimo no cotovelo. – Meu Deus estou a ver a luz ao fundo do túnel!! – cambaelia e cai nos braços de Blaze. _

_Blaze sorri. _

_Blaze__: Ai, ai. Estou a ver que precisas de cuidados médicos… _

_Silver__: Bastantes!!_

_Blaze__: Então anda cá, que eu levo-te à sala de recobro para uma operação de urgência!_

_Nisto Blaze beija Silver que cora muito. _

_Blaze__: Realmente, tu estás mesmo nas últimas. – diz quando se separam. _

_Já Shadow e May estão no seu quarto abraçados. _

_Shadow__: Estás cansada?_

_May boceja. _

_May__: Bastante… Aquele Caos Control deixou-me muito mal. _

_Shadow__: Mas ainda bem que o fizeste.. – diz sorrindo. _

_May__: É… Os ULF afinal também precisam de ser salvos. _

_Shadow__: Ah sua tonta!! – May que tinha a cabeça no peito de Shadow levanta a cabeça até ficar olhos nos olhos com Shadow. Os dois fitam-se durante longos minutos. _

_Shadow__: Não te faz impressão? _

_May__: O quê?_

_Shadow__: Os meus olhos… _

_May__: Oh tu é que és parvo! Os meus olhos também não têm uma cor propriamente normal… _

_Shadow__: Não os teus olhos são lindos. _

_May__: E também os teus. Fazem de ti único. O que é muito importante!_

_Shadow sorri. _

_Shadow__: Como é que tu consegues fazer-me sempre sorrir?_

_May__: Ah com alguns anos de prática e tal.. _

_Shadow__: ahahah , - nisto beija-a. _

_May__: Vamos dormir?_

_Shadow__: Sim. Vamos dormir. – Os dois encostam a cabeça um ao outro e fecham os olhos. _

_Já Rouge e Knukles estão a dormir por debaixo da Master Emerald bastante enrroscados e por fim Cream e Tails estão no sofá da sala de convívio abraçados a dormir. _

_Já Eggman também se deixou dormir e os seus robôs é que estão a comandar. _

_Robô__: Sobra sempre para nós! _


	18. De volta à normalidade ou não

_Episódio 18: De volta à normalidade, ou não. _

_Passados 4 dias chegam por fim a Mobius. _

_Amy__: Lar, doce lar!!!!!_

_Todos celebram, alguns deitam-se no chão. _

_Rouge__: Bom eu propunha uma festa para celebrar!! _

_Vector__: Mas é já!!_

_Todos tiram o resto das provisões da nave e montam várias mesas enquanto Vector retira umas colunas colossais e um aparelho de discos. _

_Sonic__: Vetor? Tu trazias lá isso?_

_Vector__: - colocando os discos. – Nunca se sabe quando é preciso dar uma festa!!_

_Todos os pares estão num enorme clima enquanto dançam e riem. _

_Sonic__: Então, não me vais largar, agora que enfim… Bem voltámos?_

_Amy__: Porquê? Tu queres acabar?_

_Sonic__: Claro que não! Eu só pensei que se calhar já não me ias querer agora que bem, és tão poderosa. Concerteza que não precisas de um herói… _

_Amy__: Tu não digas isso nem a brincar!! Eu vou precisar sempre, sempre de ti! – dá-lhe um dos seus abraços esmaga ossos._

_Sonic__: Respirar… Amy…_

_Amy__: Não, não vais respirar!! – dá-lhe um enorme beijo. _

_Rouge e Knukles dançam animadamente em frente da Master Emerald. _

_Silver e Blaze estão debaixo de uma árvore. _

_Silver__: E agora? Queres voltar?_

_Blaze__: Algo me diz que não. Para além disso quando voltarmos eu voltarei a ser princesa e será horrível pois não vou ter tempo para… _

_Silver__: Para… estares.. co-comigo?_

_Blaze__: Sim. – cora bastante. _

_Silver__: Então ficamos!!_

_Os dois beijam-se apaixonadamente. _

_Cream e Tails diremge-se para casa dela para cumprimentar de Vanila. __**De mão dada.**_

_No cimo de uma colina May observa a paisagem em silêncio. De seguida aparece Shadow._

_May__: Tão calmo… _

_Shadow abraça-a. _

_Shadow__: Sim, muito calmo. E já pensas-te no que vais fazer? Arranjar casa?_

_May__: Não. _

_Shadow__: Então?_

_May__: Vou correr este mundo de ponta a outra e desenhá-lo todo!!_

_Shadow__: Causa impossível portanto. _

_May__: Se fores comigo de certeza que será muito possível. _

_Shadow__: Ummm.. tudo bem. Eu vou. Ah e quanto ao facto de ser calmo… _

_Eggman cruza os céus no seus Egg Carrier rindo que nem louco e gritando._

_Eggman__: Aguardem-me!!! AHAHAHA_

_Shadow__: Não constes com isso!!_

_Ambos sorriem. _

_Toda a equipa crescera nesta nova aventura e todos estavam mais unidos e mais preparados para o que desse e viesse._

_FIM_


End file.
